Digimon Tamers: Sunset's Keepsake
by yK12
Summary: Katami ran away from her problems. Suddenly, she was given the task to save the Digital World. Along her journey, she meets many friends and finally found her true path. However, with many twists and turns, she learns that she is more than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa, minna! This is my very first fan fiction. I've been wanting to post this for a long time now so… Hehe… Finally, my wish came true! But please bear with me. I'm a person with life and things to do and stuff so I won't be updating regularly. Anyways, please enjoy! ~~**

***17/12/2014 - Edited a few stuffs. ****Nothing to worry about.**

* * *

><p><strong>DIGIMON TAMERS: SUNSET'S KEEPSAKE<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

_A girl with three D-Powers._

_A life with two chances._

_A mission._

_A destiny._

_And…_

_The battle…_

_It all begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Normal POV

Somewhere, a heated argument was going on between a teenage girl and a middle-age woman.

"Why don't you ever believe me!" the girl named Katami shouted at the woman, known as her mother. "Because you are not the type of person to be trusted at all! I don't even know why you never stop doing all those bullying! You're a disgrace!" shouted Katami's mother. Feeling rejected and despaired, Katami's tears started to flow. Grieve-stricken, she marched towards her room and locked it, leaving no room for any more hurtful words. "DON'T FORGET! YOU'RE GROUNDED!" was all she could hear before she was drowned with her tears.

In her room with her red eyes after crying for a long time, Katami packed her things into her bag. "Why…? I… I can't believe it… She… doesn't believe me… at all… She's like the others… Why…?" Katami sobbed.

_The night she ran away was the night that gave her true fate._

* * *

><p><strong>Outside – Late night<strong>

Katami's POV

I ran away.

I finally ran away…

"I hate them… I hate them!" was all I could say to myself. I have a hard time with my life. Ever since a certain accident, I moved to Tokyo with my mom and dad. Everything was going well until my class had a new transferee. The transferee was kind at first but then she became the source of my despair. I was bullied by her and her gang from my class. Even though I already consulted to the teacher, the bullies would accuse me of harassing them. Despite the bruises and scars on my body, the teachers would always believe the bullies. As a result, my whole self-esteem dropped. My smiles turned fake. I had very poor grades. I couldn't do gym well. I cried every night alone in my room. Eventually, I became a no good student.

As if that wasn't enough, the transferee made herself fake bruises every day and accuse me for the cause of it. I was grieve-stricken. The teachers ended up believing her and called my parents. Soon, I also got scolded at home every now and then. It couldn't be helped. I was the cause of the accident we had in Shinagawa when I was six. My brother died after trying to save me from a gang fight. It was the worst nightmare I ever had. Because of that, my ties with my parents was partially broken and I could never bring myself to ask forgiveness from them.

I stopped my train of thoughts because I knew that it was no use dwelling on my problems. '_I'm going to escape from it. After all, I'm no good. I can't face it at all…' _Those were my final thoughts. Soon, I reached a park. I took a rest at a bench, trying to rethink of my decision. Suddenly, I heard a mysterious voice in my head.

'_**Come… We need you.'**_

"W-what? Who's there? Come out!" was the only thing I said to reply the voice.

'_**The Digital World is in danger…'**_

"The… What?" Without a warning, a bright light shone from me. I covered my eyes from the light. "Huh? What's going-" My sentence was cut off as I dropped into a mysterious portal under me. "AAHHH!" I shouted and with that, the portal closes, leaving no traces behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Morning – Tropical Jungle<strong>

Normal POV

"Ugh… That hurts…" Katami gained consciousness and looked around. "Where am I? Wow! It's so… tropical." As Katami admired her surroundings, she heard voices coming towards her. Katami, following her animal instincts quickly hide under the nearest bush.

"I wonder why we were sent here…" From the bush, Katami saw a shy purple creature quietly talking to an orange cat-looking creature. "Well, maybe she's finally here! I'm excited!"

'_What the…?! What are they? Are they here to hurt me? What am I going to do...? I have to get away fast!'_

Katami quickly attempt to make her escape and get away from the two creatures. **(A/N: Note the word 'attempt'.) **

"Hey there!" The orange creature spotted Katami under the bush and greeted her cheerfully. "Eep!" Feeling shocked and scared at the same time, Katami let out a loud shriek. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you…" said the shy purple creature. "E-eh..? What are… I mean… Who are you?" asked Katami with hesitation as she stuttered, trying not to say the word 'what' to describe the two talking creature.

"Come on! No need to be shy! I'm Coronamon! Nice to meet 'cha!" The orange creature, now known as Coronamon, replied with a chuckle. After that, the shy purple creature also quietly answered, "My name is Lunamon. We're both Digimons. Pleased to meet you. What is… your name?" If one has bad ears, they wouldn't be able to hear what the purple creature, now known as Lunamon, have said. However, Katami heard the introductions clearly. Then, she realized that she was asked by Lunamon and answered the two creatures.

"I'm… My name's… Katami." Katami answered. "Nice to meet you too." After Katami finished introducing herself, Coronamon surprised her with his cheerful tone and said, "Really?! You're Katami?! Lunamon! It's her! It's really her!" With confusion, Katami looked at both of the two intriguing creatures and waited for them to answer her unvoiced question.

"Our Tamer… We… We finally found you, Katami…" Lunamon replied with a shy smile. "T-tamer? What's going on?" Katami was stunned with the sudden statement and was pulled away by the two creatures. "Come! We need you to follow us!" said Coronamon.

"W-wait! Where are we going?!"

"To somewhere special." If Katami was just imagining things, she could have sworn that she saw the sparkles in the eyes of Coronamon and Lunamon.

'_Have I got no choice…?' _was all Katami could think of before she was dragged towards her new mysterious journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World - Mysterious place<strong>

Normal POV

Somewhere, an unknown entity was watching over Katami, Lunamon and Coronamon.

"It all begins, Katami…" With that, the entity disappears…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's corner<strong>

**Well, what do you think? I hope that it's okay. I don't have a creative mind and I'm not good with words, so I really hope that you like it. Credits to ****lazura234**** for giving me advice on how to write my fanfic. Finally, please leave a review so that I can write better in the future. Until next time! Ciao, ciao~~ **


	2. 1: Digivice, Tamers and Digimons!

**Konnichiwa again, minna! (Though it's 'Konbanwa' at my place...) Just here to put up another chapter while I still can since I'm having school holidays. So yeah... I won't be updating this fast starting next week so I hope that you would forgive me in advance! Gomen! Anyways, I've completely forgotten that I didn't put a disclaimer in my first chapter but don't worry! I'll make sure to put it starting from this chapter! Next is credits! Thank you to those who have reviewed for my first chapter. (I can't name them cause one of them couldn't be typed in here so yeah...) I hope to do my best while I can. That's all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Katami and this storyline. Thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: DIGIVICE, TAMERS AND DIGIMONS!<strong>

**Digital World, Evening - Tropical Jungle**

Coronamon's POV

'_We finally found her! Yahoo!' _That was my only thought for first impressions. Mine and Lunamon's tamer, Katami is finally here. We waited so long to have a human tamer as a companion but now, our dreams have finally come true. Even though Katami seems a 'little' shy like Lunamon but I think I can bring the excitement out of her soon!

"Oh, wait! Before I forget…" I said while taking out something out of nowhere as Katami said, "Hm? What…?"

"Here. Take them." I said as I gave Katami two D-Powers, also known as a Digivice and some upgrade cards. "Huh? These are…?" asked Katami. She was curious on the D-Powers and cards that we gave to her. Then, Lunamon, as usual, quietly replied, "They're… Digivice. We call them the D-Power. On the other hand…the cards are… upgrade cards."

"A D-Power? Upgrade cards? What do I need them for?" Katami replied with another curious question. This time, I answered her by saying, "The D-Power is a technology needed to digivolve Digimons like us when used by our real tamer, and that's you! While the upgrade cards are for you to use to make us stronger! That's why you're here! We need you!" After I told her my answer, I saw Katami's shocked face as she said, "Eh?! M-me?"

"We hope that you'll agree. After all, you are our chosen tamer…" Lunamon added after hearing our tamer's shocked exclaim. "B-but… Are you sure? I'm not that dependable… I mean, I'm just a no-good human back in my place…" Hearing that, both Lunamon and I were shocked as we both said, "You're perfect!" Katami was surprised and I went on rambling about her even though I just met her. "You're just the tamer we've been waiting for! Plus, I don't see how you're useless. You just need some self-confidence, that's all!"

After that, silence filled the air until Katami broke it.

"…You really think I can be your tamer?" asked Katami after thinking for a while. Lunamon and I both nodded in agreement as we waited for Katami's reaction. "Well… I guess I have no choice… I mean… getting to know you guys should be quite fun. I'll… help you with everything I can. So… you can count on me, I guess." After that, Katami smiled at us, though I can already see that the smile is weak. Then again, it's a no problem as long as I, Coronamon, will brighten up that smile, sooner or later!

* * *

><p><span>Lunamon's POV<span>

I was happy when the human girl, Katami, agreed to become our tamer. Other than that, I can see that she seems to have a rough time communicating with other people, especially us, but I think Coronamon will be there to fix it. I hope that he doesn't go overboard, though…

* * *

><p><span>Katami's POV<span>

I finally had someone who believes in me. For some reason, I had a tingling feeling in my chest and felt like I wanted to jump up high in the sky, though I think now is not the right time to do so…

Suddenly, Lunamon said (whisper),"It's… getting late. We should… call it a night. We don't want you to feel tired during our journey…" Then, Coronamon said, "Yeah! It's gonna be a long journey before we see the 'Harmonious Ones!'"

"The… 'Harmonious Ones'?" I asked after the unknown name was brought up by Coronamon. "Oh, don't worry about them! We'll tell you about it tomorrow! By then, sweet dreams, Katami!" Coronamon replied with his cheerful and exciting tone. I smiled at his expressions and wished him and Lunamon 'good night'. I lied down on a pile of leaves nearby my Digimons. _'I hope everything goes well. I wonder how mom and dad will be without me…' _I thought as I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day; Digital World, Morning – Tropical Jungle <strong>

Katami's POV

I woke up, feeling a little dazed. _'Hm…? Where am… Oh yeah… I'm in that Tropical Jungle. Was it called… the "Digital World"? Wait.' _"Where's…?" I stopped my train of thoughts and wondered where Lunamon and Coronamon could have gone to. I stood up and began searching for them and thought, _'Maybe it was just a lie. Yeah… Who would want me to be their tamer anyway.' _However, I made my assumptions too soon as I was surprised by the two creatures whom I was searching for…

"WAH!" shouted a familiar cheerful and exciting voice that succeeded in scaring me. "K-Kya! Don't hurt me!" I half-screamed while shutting my eyes, feeling afraid that some Digimon might hurt me, not knowing that it was only my Digimons. "D-don't be scared, Katami… It's… just us…" I heard that familiar quiet voice and turned around to find Lunamon, feeling shy as usual and Coronamon, feeling mischievous with his own antics as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. Did I scare you too much? I was going to greet you normally but I can't stand anything without any excitement!" reasoned Coronamon as he chuckled awkwardly with that cheeky smile on his face. I just stared Coronamon in horror.

Suddenly, Coronamon started laughing. "Pft… Hahahahahaha!" I thought hard while thinking what was wrong with me and began to worry about Coronamon strange personality until Lunamon said, "You're kinda funny, Katami… It's the first time… Coronamon has laughed just by… looking at other people's face." I was surprised when I saw Lunamon smiling brightly and I could feel that she was holding her own laughter while Coronamon was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. Soon, I began to stutter. "I… Uh… What…?" I didn't know what to do when I saw that Coronamon wasn't going to stop laughing soon.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes before…~~<strong>

Lunamon's POV

Coronamon and I woke up early today as we saw Katami still sound asleep. Without waking her up, we decided to head forward a bit to see if there was any enemy nearby. A Digimon, to be exact. Then, out of the sudden, Coronamon said, "Hey, Lunamon. You know that you're going to be the one answering Katami's questions, right?" Hearing that question from Coronamon, I exclaimed with a surprise. "E-eh? Me, again? But…"

I was cut off when Coronamon interrupted me with his statement. "No 'buts'. I answered Katami yesterday already and now, it's your turn." I was stunned with his answer and looked down, feeling shy as I don't feeling accustomed with Katami. However, I knew that I had no choice. "O-okay… But I'm not answering any bombarding questions, okay…?" With that, I hold up my pinky finger with Coronamon as he said, "Deal!"

Once we thought the coast were clear, we went back to our mini campsite. Little do we know, there was someone watching us but we failed to notice it as all we thought of was to wake Katami up. Then again, 'waking someone up' with Coronamon around has never been normal in my whole entire life.

We saw Katami already awake as she searched for us and Coronamon scared Katami with his usual loud voice, making her looked surprised and horrified at the same time. As usual, a strange thing happened with Coronamon. After all, Coronamon started laughing at Katami for no reason.

Even though I was shocked, I tried to reason to Katami about Coronamon's sudden laughter. However, when I looked at her one more time, I smiled brightly at her. I thought, _'It's no wonder Coronamon was laughing at her. She so… scared and clueless yet she has that aura that makes everyone happy…' _

Unfortunately, Katami began to stutter again. "I… Uh… What…?" She looked so afraid to voice out her questions that I thought Coronamon was going to get on her nerves soon. With that, I stopped Coronamon from laughing so that Katami could talk to us without stuttering.

"Coronamon, that's enough. You're… going to make her get scared again…" I calm Coronamon down as his laughter began to die down, though not completely as he said, "S-sorry… I… You just make me feel so happy so suddenly… I couldn't help but laugh when you made that weird face!" Eventually, I got irritated by Coronamon's words again and sternly said, "Coronamon! That's rude. Don't say that to our tamer!" I raised up my voice, which rarely happens unless it had something to do with Coronamon.

Soon, Coronamon got alerted and kept quiet. _'Looks like it worked.' _I thought. After that, I asked Katami about the questions that she wanted to ask. "So, what is it… that you want to ask, Katami?" Katami felt relieved and started to sigh after I asked her that question.

Suddenly, she started to breathe in and started to bombard me with more questions. "Where is this place? Why am I here? Who are these 'Harmonious Ones' and why do they want to see me? Where exactly are you bringing me to? Are there any other humans here in this place? Please answer my questions!" Katami stopped to take a breath and started to stare at me intently.

I stutter as I answer Katami. "U-um… We're in the Digital World. Y-you're here because… because…" _'On second thought, I'll let Coronamon do the answering…' _was my only thought as I looked at Coronamon with another horrified look.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

After Katami asked the multiple questions, Lunamon looked at Coronamon while waiting for him to answer the questions.

"Wait… Are you expecting 'ME' to answer?! Lunamon! I thought you said you were going to be the one answering the questions!" Coronamon complained with a pout. Katami found it adorable and stifled a laugh. "But… You promised that I won't have to answer…. If Katami bombards me with a lot of questions… So…" was what Lunamon answered. Then, Coronamon became shocked and began to sweat beads. "Gack! You caught me on that…" and Coronamon averted his sight away from Katami.

Once again, silence filled the air until…

"Hehe…" Katami giggled quietly but can still be heard by both Coronamon and Lunamon. They quickly look at Katami with strange looks. That, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Katami. "Eh? Did I do something wrong? You still haven't answer my questions…" said Katami shyly.

"You just laughed…" whisper Coronamon. Lunamon heard it and agreed with Coronamon as she nodded at their tamer.

"Eh…? Is it… a bad thing? I'm sorry…" Katami said with a sad tone and look down to the ground as if there was gold on the ground.

Without further ado, Lunamon immediately consoled Katami so that she wouldn't feel hurt. "It… It's okay… You d-don't have to feel offended! It's just that… you haven't really shown any happiness with us…" Then, Katami felt surprised and replied, "Are you saying… that I should smile more…?"

Then, Coronamon interrupt the conversation by saying, "Heck, yeah! In fact, you should put up that smile every day! A smile a day keep the sadness away!" Feeling taken aback by those touching words, Katami smiled. "Alright… I'll smile more often…" With that, Coronamon shouted, "That's the spirit, Katami! At this rate, we'll be best friends in no time!"

* * *

><p><span>Katami's POV<span>

'_Best friends… I like that…' _I thought that I would get into trouble when I came into the Digital World as introduced by Lunamon but I think I can get the hang of these things. However, nothing will go well with any of our plans as we were suddenly attacked by an unknown Digimon…

"Hah! Bone Cudgel!" There came an unknown voice which belong to… a green monster? I didn't have time to react until I was pushed away by Coronamon.

"Watch out!"

"Ah!" Thank goodness that I was miraculously saved by Coronamon. I asked Coronamon whether he was fine which he replied me with a weak nod. Then, I focused my sight towards the green monster. "W-what's that?"

"That's Ogremon. He's a Champion level Digimon. You should be able to find out about him with your Digivice!" said Coronamon. With that, I quickly searched for my D-Power which Coronamon gave to me yesterday and check the info about the green monster, now known as Ogremon.

"Ogremon. A Champion level. He has a high intelligence with a rough temper. Be careful with his bone club as he will swing it at you with Bone Cudgel." I informed my Digimons and continued. "He… He looks dangerous… Are you guys gonna be okay?"

Putting up a strong front, Lunamon bravely reassure me. "D-don't worry, Katami! We can handle this. We'll protect you from any harm!" Even Coronamon agreed with her and ensured me as well. "Make sure to back us up while you can! You can slide the upgrade cards through the D-Power, alright?"

I then looked at both of my D-Powers once more and noticed that there was a thin space for me to slide my cards. "A-alright! I'll back you up!" I said with determination. I knew that there was no running away from this battle and I didn't want Lunamon nor Coronamon to get hurt so I stood beside them to show my resolve to fight alongside them.

"Let's go, Lunamon!"

"Yes!"

"Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Those were the last things I heard as my Digimons went to strike the enemy in front of us: Ogremon. "Come on, little pipsqueaks! Show me what ya got!" said Ogremon cockily. _'Please be safe…' _I thought, but little do I know that this will get out of control soon…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**That's a wrap for today's update! Sorry if the story is filled with... talking and no action. But now you can tell that there's action in the next chapter! So... I hope that you would leave a review cause that would really help me a lot in my writing! Till next time! Ciao~~ :) **


	3. 2: Strength and Resolve!

**Konnichiwa, minna! I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with schools things lately and I haven't really got a chance to update my story until now but… The new update has finally arrived! I would like to thank my first 3 reviewers who have reviewed my 1****st**** chapter that are: ****sukesuke****, **xx Genesis. Incxx******, ****QN's number one fan**** a****nd also ****AnimeWriter123 (_**BlueRenegade125)**_**** who reviewed my 2****nd**** chapter. Thank you very much! I appreciate it!**

**A big shout-out to all authors, please read the story from the reviewers that I have just named cause their stories are awesome! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Katami and this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: STRENGTH AND RESOLVE<strong>

**Previously…**

_I then looked at both of my D-Powers once more and noticed that there was a thin space for me to slide my cards. "A-alright! I'll back you up!" I said with determination. I knew that there was no running away from this battle and I didn't want Lunamon nor Coronamon to get hurt so I stood beside them to show my resolve to fight alongside them._

_"Let's go, Lunamon!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Those were the last things I heard as my Digimons went to strike the enemy in front of us: Ogremon. "Come on, little pipsqueaks! Show me what ya got!" said Ogremon cockily.__'Please be safe…'__I thought, but little do I know that this will get out of control soon…_

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Morning – Tropical Jungle<strong>

Normal POV

As their friendship started to make progress, Lunamon and Coronamon along with their new-found tamer, Katami were forced to get dragged into a battle against Ogremon.

"Eat this! Corona-knuckle!" Coronamon said as he attacked the 'Digimon Hunter' before him. Fortunately, he landed a strong impact against Ogremon and got him vulnerable.

"Gah! Why ya little-!" Before Ogremon could finish his sentence, he was ambushed by Lunamon from behind. "Tear Shot!" Once again, Ogremon groaned in pain as a result of the sudden impact.

"Good going, Lunamon! Never thought you could pull that off!" said Coronamon with a bit of sarcasm as he did not think that Lunamon would ambush other Digimon from behind, even if it was their enemy.

"I… I don't have a choice! I can't let any Digimon harm Katami!" said Lunamon with her rare determination.

'_Lunamon…' _was what Katami could only think of as she said, "Don't worry about me! You take care of yourself, Coronamon! Lunamon!"

"No problem, tamer! It's time to get fired up!" said Coronamon as he tried to land another attack. **(A/N: Keyword is 'tried') **"Corona-!"

Before Coronamon could land his trademark attack, he was hit by a harsh blow landed by Ogremon's fist. "Not so fast, kid. Pummel Whack!"

"Eh? Wha-? Gah!" Coronamon grunted as he got injured seriously by Ogremon's Pummel Whack. "Coronamon!" shouted Katami with worry as she attempted to run towards Coronamon until he stopped her.

"Don't come any closer! You'll be in danger! Stay back!" shouted Coronamon sternly as he ordered Katami to stay out of harm's way.

"But-!" Katami complains were interrupted as Lunamon decided to fight back for Coronamon. "Lunar Claw!" Thanks to Lunamon's graceful attacks, Ogremon was slow to react and successfully got hit by Lunamon's attack.

"Guh! I forgot that there was another one of ya… Time for payback, little brat!" With that, Ogremon began to strike back with his Bone Cudgel. However, his attack missed as Lunamon safely dodged the heavy blow. Then, she went to Coronamon's side to check up on him.

"Coronamon! Are… Are you alright?" said Lunamon with pure worry. Soon, her question was replied with a weak nod by Coronamon.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Worry about the enemy instead!" As soon as Coronamon said that, Ogremon began to land another round of Pummel Whack at both of Katami's Digimon.

"LUNAMON! LOOK OUT!" shouted Coronamon loudly which could deafened a normal human's ear at close distance. "Huh? Wha-?" Before Lunamon nor Coronamon could react, both of them were hit by Ogremon's Pummel Whack. "AAAAHHH!"

Seeing the horrifying sight in front of her eyes, Katami began to shout for her Digimon. "Coronamon! Lunamon!" _'No… Please… No… Be safe… I… I can't…'_ There goes the frightening thought that Katami had at that time as her legs became weak like jelly. The scene was then shrouded with dirt flying everywhere, limiting Katami's sight from seeing her Digimon's condition.

After Ogremon thought he was done with the two Digimons, he faced towards Katami's direction, lusting for more power, thinking that he might gain some by killing a human.

"Yer' next, human! Time to say 'goodbye' to yer life and 'hello' to yer precious Digimon in the afterlife. Pummel Whack!" As soon as he said that, Ogremon launched his attack upon Katami without any mercy. Thankfully, Katami was able to dodge it without a scratch.

"Ugh…" groaned Katami as she made a hard crash from trying to dodge Ogremon's Pummel Whack. _'Where are… Lunamon and Coronamon?' Are they gone…?' _The horrifying thoughts began to shroud Katami's mind as she had forgotten that she was Ogremon's present target.

"Hold still, human! Cause the pain won't last for long! Pummel Whack!" said Ogremon as he, again launched the same attack as before at Katami. _'Shoot! I can't move…!' _thought Katami as she was paralyzed due to her present fear towards Ogremon. Slowly, his blow began to come closer to Katami and…

"**Turn now!"**

'_Eh?' _Once Katami had that thought going through her mind, she quickly turn her suddenly un-paralyzed body away from Ogremon's landing fist. Instead, his fist met the hard ground which greatly hurt him with great amount of pain. "GAH! CURSE YOU, HUMAN!" shouted Ogremon.

'_What just… happened…? I could have sworn someone just told me to dodge the attack… but who…?' _thought Katami again as she, this time, remained her focus towards the angry Ogremon to keep track of his upcoming attacks.

Once Ogremon felt that someone was staring hard at him, he turned to Katami's direction once again. "You…! YOU WILL PAY, LOW HUMAN!" shrieked Ogremon loudly as he dash towards Katami to land another attack.

"No one will save ya again!" With those words already engraved into her mind, Katami stood stunned without making any movements which brought herself into danger. Seeing that he has a fortunate golden chance, Ogremon quickly grab Katami over her neck and choked her.

"K-kuh! G…gah!" struggled Katami as she tried to catch her breath as well as escape from Ogremon's grasp. "Let… me… go…!" demanded Katami weakly. "Gahahahahahahahaha! Not a chance, human! Not even yourself nor yer Digimon will be able to rescue ya! Just save yer prayers and this will all be over soon!" laughed Ogremon as he continue to choke Katami even harder with a huge devilish intent.

'_Is this… the end…? Am I going to… die and perish from… this world…? Coronamon… Lunamon… I just met you guys and yet… I'm… sorry….' _Those were Katami's final thoughts as she began to lose consciousness.

"**No! This is not your end! Don't give up! 'They'll' save you! Hang on!"**

'_They'll… save me… Huh…?' _After that, Katami fainted but not before two certain voice said, "Corona Flame! / Tear Shot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Katami's mind…<strong>

Katami's POV

"Ugh… What… happened?" I grunted as I woke up in an unknown dimension. "This is…" I said and then realized what had happened. _'Oh, yeah… I'm dead… This must be… heaven…' _was the only thing that I first thought despite the fact that it was not really true.

"**_ Katami…."**

There goes the mysterious voice again. Without hesitation, I quickly asked, "Who's there?!"

"**Don't lose hope yet…"**

"What…?" The voice said something but I couldn't hear it. Something within me was blocking the answer. "S-show yourself!" I demanded.

"**I am…"**

"Why can't I…?" I couldn't figure out who the voice belonged to. Suddenly, the voice came back with another sentence.

"**Trust yourself… and your Digimon… they need you… Don't lose hope…"**

Once the voice stopped talking, I began to question 'its' statement. "Why do you know what's going to happen?! ANSWER ME!"

"**I am…"**

There goes the missing part of the voice's answer. Soon, I lose my consciousness again without having my riddles solved. The last thing I heard was… My 'name' being called…

"**_ Katami…."**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Afternoon – Tropical Jungle<strong>

Normal POV

"Katami!"

Lunamon shouted for her tamer's name as she worry about the latter's condition after being choked hard by Ogremon. Meanwhile, Coronamon was working hard to distract Ogremon from harming Katami.

"Katami! Wake up!" With that shout, Katami finally gained her consciousness.

"Ugh… Wha-? Where… am I…? L-lunamon? Is that… you?" asked Katami after waking up while holding up her aching head.

"Yeah… It's me. Are you okay?" replied Lunamon as she supported Katami back so that she could sit upright.

"Yeah… I'm… okay." reassured Katami as she began to look around for Coronamon. "How-? Where's Coronamon?" Katami asked with worry.

"Don't worry about Coronamon. He's fine. Now, he's trying to hold back Ogremon so that I could bring you to safety…" answered Lunamon while trying to calm her tamer down.

"He… But he's hurt!" Katami half-screamed and looked at Lunamon's bad condition. "You're hurt, too, Lunamon!"

"D-don't worry… This is nothing. What matters is that you're safe. Now, stay here and don't move… I have to back Coronamon up before things get worse…" said Lunamon while heading towards Coronamon, leaving Katami behind.

"No, wait!"

Katami tried to stop Lunamon. However, Lunamon already disappeared into thin air.

'_No… I won't let you guys get hurt anymore, Lunamon! Coronamon!' _With a new determination and spirit, Katami stood up and quickly ran towards Lunamon's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>With Coronamon…<strong>

Coronamon's POV

"Gah!" I groaned in pain as I was, once again, hit by Ogremon's Pummel Whack.

"Gahahahahaha! Where's that tiny friend of yers? Did she ditch ya with yer precious tamer?" said Ogremon with his devilish smirk. After Ogremon uttered those words, he began to swing his bone club and aim it at me until…

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon stopped Ogremon's attack with her own counter-attack to protect me.

"Ugh! You again!" grumbled Ogremon. "I had enough of you two! I'm gonna destroy ya! HAH!" Once again, Ogremon raised up his bone club and prepared his strongest blow while aiming it at Lunamon.

I knew that the blow that Ogremon was preparing was going to get Lunamon killed, so I, without hesitation tried to stand up but failed. With that, I immediately warn Lunamon before it was too late.

"Lunamon! Get out of there!"

"Strong Maul!"

However, my warning was useless as Lunamon was slow to react. Worse comes to worse, I thought it was the end for her. Suddenly, a familiar silhouette came out of nowhere and saved Lunamon from Ogremon's Strong Maul.

"Isn't that…?" My doubt was resolved as I found out that the silhouette, or the person, who saved Lunamon was none other than my tamer, Katami.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

After Katami caught up with Lunamon's fast speed, she saw Lunamon in danger and swiftly brought Lunamon into safety before Ogremon could hurt her.

"Are you alright, Lunamon?" questioned Katami in panic with fear that Lunamon might be injured even more.

"N-no… I'm alright, Katami." Lunamon said to put Katami at ease, not forgetting to add, "B-but! I told you t-to stay put! I… I don't want you to get into any danger!"

After hearing that exclaim from Lunamon, Katami lost her calm demeanour and shouted at her Digimon.

"I had enough protection already! I don't need you guys to get hurt because of me! I don't want it at all!" Katami shouted. She then voiced her resolve to the purple Digimon without hesitation. "I want… to fight with you two… After all these times, you two are the ones who would stand up for me. That's why I… I will stand by your side. I won't let anyone hurt you guys without getting pass me first! So please… Let me do what I should as you tamer…"

"Katami…" was all Lunamon could say until… Ogremon interrupted the moment.

"Heh. Nice speech ya had there, human. But what's the use? Yer' useless! Just like your Digimons! And I'm gonna crush all of you! HAH!"

Before Ogremon could assault both Lunamon and Katami, Coronamon shield them with his Corona-knuckle. "Not so fast, Ogremon! Corona-knuckle!"

Thankfully, it landed at Ogremon's face and placed him vulnerable. "Try to land one more hit on Katami or Lunamon or even me one more time, and I'm gonna send you to a place worse than hell!" yelled Coronamon with his resolve.

Feeling glad that they were saved by the lion Digimon, Lunamon and Katami simultaneously called his name. "Coronamon!"

"Alright… What do you say we kick it up a notch, tamer?" asked Coronamon with confidence.

With a smile on her face, Katami replied, "Yeah. Let's do this, Coronamon! Lunamon!"

Then, Katami's Digimon nodded their heads and together, they face their enemy with a new resolve: To fight together as a team. With that, Katami grabbed her grey D-Powers and the cards she was given.

"Let's do this!" Katami then slide one of the upgrade cards over both of the D-Powers that she was holding with her right hand.

**"DIGI-MODIFY! STAMINA ACTIVATE!"**

All of a sudden, Coronamon and Lunamon was surrounded with a special light as they gained extra strength to fight back against their opponent.

"Alright! I'm fired up! Corona Flame!" Coronamon punched Ogremon with the new upgraded strength given by Katami through the D-Power.

"GUH! What?! How could ya have so much strength with yer weak body?!" Ogremon exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"Because I… have a tamer that I can rely on! And I'll never let you hurt her! Let it rip, Lunamon!" said Coronamon as he stepped back to let Lunamon attack.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Lunamon spun her large ears and released a vortex of bubbles, resulting Ogremon to get trapped in them.

"Wha-? What is this?! Let me out of here, ya little brats!" complained Ogremon as he tried to hit the bubbles, hoping that he will be able to get out from them.

"Heh… Sorry about that, mister. But after what you did to us, I'm never gonna let you go! Katami, could you give us another boost again?" inquired Coronamon as he request for another upgrade boost to end the battle with Lunamon.

"A-alright!" Katami took out another upgrade cards and slide them over her D-Powers.

**"DIGI-MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!"**

"No… No… Please don't… I don't want this…! Let me go, ya rascals!" begged Ogremon with a tone of no regret.

"Sorry. But I think even Lunamon won't let you out of this." With that, Coronamon look over Lunamon and saw her nodding furiously as the both of them got engulfed by another ray of light around them.

Finally, Coronamon and Lunamon hold their last strength in and released it in one go.

"Corona-knuckle! / Lunar Claw!" They shouted.

"A-AAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ogremon as he finally dispersed into data.

With that, both Coronamon and Lunamon absorbed the data into their bodies. They both chuckled and smiled at each other but their moments were ruined when they heard a 'thump' behind them. As they turned their backs, they saw Katami, who already collapsed due to exhaustion.

"Katami!' They both shouted with concerned looks on their face but then, they calmed down after seeing that Katami fainted with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Katami's mind…<strong>

Katami's POV

I heard a voice calling for me.

"**_ Katami…"**

"…Hm…? Wha-? Ugh…" I woke up, seeing that I was not in the Digital World again. I looked around once more and realized that I was in my sub-consciousness again. I then stood up to look for the source of the mysterious voice before this when it suddenly called for me again.

"**_ Katami…"**

'_Again… That voice… Why does it sound so unknown yet… familiar…?'_

"**_ Katami…"**

I knew that wandering won't lead me to any answer that I want so I spoke up to question the voice.

"Who… are you…? Why are you… here…? In me…?" However, the answer was not fulfilling as I hope it would be.

"**I am…"**

"I… I can't hear you…! Why can't I… hear you…?" I quietly said. Then, the voice spoke again.

"**Thou art I… and I art thou…. I am…"**

"What? Thou art I…? Isn't that… old English language…?"

"**I will be waiting… For the time to come…"** The voice then slowly disappears as my vision began to become blur.

"Eh…? What? Wait for what?! Why can't I see suddenly…? Wait…! ANSWER ME! WAIT!"

In the end, I wasn't in my sub-consciousness anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Night – End of Tropical Jungle<strong>

Normal POV

"WAIT!" Katami yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat. She thought that the dreams that she had had 'twice' was more than just a dream. Although she tried to remember where she first heard the familiar voice, her memories failed her as she couldn't remember anything about it. She then looked around her surroundings and found out that she is in a strange room, more like a man-made room.

'_This is…?'_ Before she could continue to think about it though, Lunamon and Coronamon suddenly ran into the strange room out of nowhere with anxious look on their face.

"Are you alright, Katami!?" questioned the two Digimons simultaneously as they checked Katami's body to see if there was anything wrong with her. Feeling uneasy with the ticklish touches around her body, Katami giggled softly which then transformed into a loud laughter.

"Pft… Hehehe….Hahahaha! S-stop, Lunamon. Coronamon! T-that's ticklish…!" struggled Katami as she begged her Digimons to stop touching her while trying to contain her laughter.

However, the tickling did not stop there as Lunamon and Coronamon look at each other with a cheeky smile. Then, they looked at Katami with a devilish smirk. Yes, a devilish smirk, even from Lunamon. Katami soon found out that she was in a lot of trouble with her Digimon and tried to stop them from tickling her but failed. At last, the strange room was filled with Katami's laughter as she wasn't able to prevent Lunamon nor Coronamon from tickling her even further.

While tickling Katami, Lunamon and Coronamon also laughed together with their tamer as they enjoyed their happy time together, forgetting their worries for a while. After that, the laughter then slowly died down and things became a little serious between the three of them. As usual, Katami was the first one to break the silence.

"So, um… What happened to Ogremon in the end…?" Katami asked her Digimons. Little does she know that they had 'killed' Ogremon but then the question was answered by Coronamon.

"He was destroyed into digital data and we absorbed him. From there, we can grow stronger and enhance our skills." After hearing that answer, Katami was slightly horrified and protested. "S-so… He's… dead…? B-but… I don't want to kill anyone! Not even a Digimon, even if they are my enemy! I don't… want…" Katami's sentence was suddenly cut off by Lunamon who reassured Katami to calm her tamer down.

"D-don't worry t-too much about it, Katami. Ogremon may be destroyed and we may have absorbed his data b-but a part of Ogremon is released to be revived as a Digi-egg, s-so don't worry…" With that, Katami brightened up a bit.

"So… He's… still alive…?" Her question was then answered with a nod by her two Digimons as Coronamon said, "But his memories from the past will be deleted and he will have to start his life all over again."

"I-I see… I'm sorry for my outburst… I just… I just can't have anyone to lose their life mercilessly like that, even if they are my enemy so I hope you understand…" Katami quietly told her partners.

"Don't worry! We understand. Hu-People like you won't be able to take in all these things in such a short time." said Coronamon enthusiastically while trying not to say 'human' to Katami, followed by Lunamon, "P-please take your time… I'm sure that… you'll be able to get used to these things. Oh… and don't ever worry…. Digimon will be revived… into a Digi-egg… even after their data is destroyed…"

"Okay, then. I'll try not to get it over me…" replied Katami. Then, she smiled and thanked her Digimons. "Thanks… for everything, Lunamon, Coronamon. I… appreciate it very, very much."

Lunamon and Coronamon was shocked at the sudden exclaim but smiled softly at Katami as they each grabbed her hand and simultaneously said, "You're welcome, Katami! It's our job to do what we can and plus…" Katami wondered what her Digimons were going to say until… "You're our friend, after all!"

Katami felt a tingling yet happy feeling in her heart when she heard the word 'friend'. _'It's been… a long time since… anyone call me… a 'friend' and yet these guys… I just met them, yet they… they…' _Once Katami's train of thoughts ended there, she started to sob which surprised Lunamon and Coronamon even further.

"W-what's wrong, Katami?" Coronamon stuttered as he began to be worried about Katami's sudden tears as Lunamon continued his words. "W-we didn't do anything wrong, d-did we…?" However, they were responded with a light chuckle from Katami as she smiled brightly at her Digimons.

"Thank you…! Thank you…!" she chanted and hugged her Digimons warmly. With that, Lunamon and Coronamon then reflexively hugged their tamer back. Suddenly, a ray of light came out of nowhere from Katami as the three of them released the hug and looked at Katami.

"W-what's happening…?" Katami asked. "The Digivices! They're glowing!" yelled Coronamon with excitement.

True. The Digivices was glowing. As they glowed, a burst of light began to release from them and made Katami, Lunamon as well as Coronamon to cover their eyes to prevent them from being blinded. Soon, the light dimmed down and Katami was the first one who opened her eyes. She saw her Digivices floating down and held out her hand to catch them. The first thing she realized was that the colours of her Digivices changed.

"Eh? Lunamon! Coronamon! Look! The Digivices! The colours changed!" Katami half-shouted at Lunamon and Coronamon to get their attention. One of the grey-coloured Digivices became orange with a white base while the other one became violet with the same white base.

"WOW! That's awesome!" shouted Coronamon as he burst with excitement and enthusiasm when he saw the new-coloured Digivices. "This orange Digivice must be meant for me! It's cool!"

"T-then, could this v-violet one b-be mine, Katami…?" inquired Lunamon shyly as she glanced at her tamer. "Yep! Sure it is, Lunamon!" replied Katami happily as she gave the Digivices to her Digimons for them to have a closer look at it. Then, Lunamon and Coronamon looked at each other once more.

"You know what this means, right, Lunamon?" asked Coronamon cheerfully. "Y-yeah… We can finally… digivolve…" smiled Lunamon.

"Digvolve?"

* * *

><p><span>Katami's POV<span>

"Digivolve?" I asked as another unknown word was suddenly voiced by Coronamon. "Oh, sorry! I forgot to explain about digivolutions!" said Coronamon as he continued, "Digimons are like humans. We can grow up to the next stage when we're strong enough to do so." Coronamon stopped his explanation and looked at Lunamon to let her continue the explanation but she sighed.

"You… forgot the rest again, Coronamon? Knowledge is power, you know…" asked Lunamon. "Come on! You know I'm not as smart as you, Lunamon! Plus, you barely talked to Katami about things related to us! And I don't believe in that phrase of yours. Action speaks louder than words are better!" protested Coronamon.

In the end, Lunamon surrendered and continued the talk about digivolution. "Well, um… from what I remember… Humans started off as a baby, then a child. After that, a teenager. Finally, they grew up as an adult before they die… right?" With that, I nodded and Lunamon continued. "The same goes for us Digimon. We started off as a Digi-egg, then an In-training Digimon. After that is a Rookie. When we will grow stronger, we can reach the Champion level. After that level would be Ultimate level and finally, the Mega level, strongest level a Digimon can obtain."

"I… see… So I'm here to help you guys… to digivolve too?" I asked after absorbing all the information given by Lunamon.

"Yeah! Since we can't really do it ourselves. However, because we're being 'latched' with a tamer, like you, we can't hold our digivolution very long, especially if we overwork ourselves, so be careful! 'Kay?" said Coronamon as he pointed out a thumbs up at me.

"Hehe… Alright! I'll do my best to help you guys to achieve your final form, then!" I agreed with confidence and grinned at my Digimons.

"Hehe… Thank you, Katami!" Lunamon shyly thanked me as I promised the both of them that I would help them to digivolve to their strongest level.

"Alright! Now that everything is okay! It's time to march forward and embark on our journey to meet the 'Harmonious Ones'!" shouted Coronamon with determination until a certain realization hit me.

"Wait! Now that I think of it, you haven't told me about the 'Harmonious Ones'!" Now, this… surprised Lunamon and Coronamon.

"Wait? What?!"

**END.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**That's a wrap for this time, everyone! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but that's all you guys can get for now! Hehe… By the way, want to know who that mysterious voice is? Well, you just have to wait for the future chapters, then! Hehe… But if you want to guess who it is, I won't stop you but you would have to PM me your answers! Don't want to spoil other people now, would you? Then again, it should easy to guess by now. ;)**

**Okay, then. That's all for now. Please review this chapter so that I can fix my grammar and write better in the future. Arigatou and ciao~~ ^_^**


	4. 3: Another Human!

**Konnichiwa again, minna! Another chapter has finally been updated today! I'm glad that I was able to post it today since I just finished my final exam for this year. Short to say, IT WAS TOUGH! I hope that I can get a good result from this cause I just don't want to fail. Huhu… **

**Anyways, forget about my exam! Before we begin, I would like to thank QN's number one fan and BlueRenegade125 for their reviews. Please read their fanfics cause they are very interesting and inspiring (To me, of course.) Now, time to begin the story! But first, DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OC, Katami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

***17/12/2014 - Slightly edited the Hotami's appearance as well as grammar error. Nothing much.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

"_Alright! Now that everything is okay! It's time to march forward and embark on our journey to meet the 'Harmonious Ones'!" shouted Coronamon with determination until a certain realization hit me._

"_Wait! Now that I think of it, you haven't told me about the 'Harmonious Ones'!" Now, this… surprised Lunamon and Coronamon._

"_Wait? What?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER HUMAN?!<strong>

**Digital World, Morning - Grassy Field**

Normal POV

Somewhere, a mysterious portal opens up from the Human World again. From that portal, an unknown human girl falls from it and landed on the hard ground but thankfully, her fall wasn't painful as the ground was filled with tall grass.

"KYAAA!" screamed the girl as she landed on her pitiful back. "O-ow… That hurts…" wailed the girl as she rubbed her aching back. Then, she looked around to see where she was until, she heard a rustling sound behind her. She quickly turned to the source of the sound and became cautious.

"W-who's there?" questioned the girl as she found the rustling bush and started to move towards it to investigate it. Suddenly, the bush stopped rustling and her heart began to beat faster. _'Thump thump! Thump thump!' _

"What's…?" As the girl said that, she swiftly open up the bush and to her surprise, she saw an adorable Digimon and stopped her movements.

'_It… It's cute…' _thought the girl with a small blush as the creature then stared at the human girl and started talking, surprising the girl at the same time. "Are you Hotami?"

"Eh? EH?! Did you just talk?" asked the girl, whom the adorable Digimon called as Hotami. "I'm a Digimon, short for 'Digital Monsters' and yes, I can talk. You still haven't my question, by the way." replied the adorable puppy-like Digimon.

"Eh…? Um…? Digi…mon…? Wait! You're those card games that everyone's into!" yelled the girl as she realized that she has yet answer the Digimon's question. "O-oh! I'm sorry! Yes! I'm Hotami! How do you know that?" answered the girl, now known as Hotami, with wonder as the puppy-like Digimon knew her name without being introduced.

"Really?! Yay! It's nice to meet you! My name's Salamon and I'll be your partner! We're going to meet the 'Four Sovereigns'! Here's your D-Power and upgrade cards! Let's go, go, go!" rushed the Digimon, now known as Salamon as she explained 'almost' everything about her in less than a minute.

"Oh, okay… Wait… What?! Digimon partner? Four Sovereigns?! What's going on?" Hotami bombarded many questions on Salamon but was calmed down by the latter as she stated, "I'll answer that later! Right now, just follow my lead 'cause we have to move on now! Let's go, Hotami!"

With many hesitation, Hotami was 'pushed' by Salamon as she got her feet up to move towards Salamon's headed destination. _'Where have I gotten myself into…?' _wondered Hotami anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW DAYS LATER<strong>

**Digital World, Afternoon - Windy Maze**

Coronamon's POV

It has been a few days ever since Lunamon and my first fight together with Katami. We told her everything she had to know about our task and the Digital World. We also told her about the 'Harmonious Ones', the deities who sent me and Lunamon to get partnered up with Katami.

Now, we're in Windy Maze, the most confusing, dizziest, windiest and coolest maze any Digimon could have gone through but it's a good thing that Lunamon's here. She can help guide Katami and I even though I'm the one leading the way. Thankfully, everything seems to be going quite well on our journey. BUT! There's barely any epic battle for us Digimons aka ME!

'_MAN! When are we gonna fight!? I'm feeling restless here! Why?!' _I thought as I kept on walking in front of Lunamon and Katami with a gloomy face.

"Um… Coronamon, are you okay? You don't look too good…" asked my tamer as she moved closer to me while trying to get a closer look of me. She had that funny, worried look on her face which usually succeeds in making me laugh but too bad, I wasn't in the mood to do so as I was still hooked up in getting into battles with other wild Digimon.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Was all I replied until Lunamon interrupted our conversation. "T-thinking…? Coronamon is… thinking? Un-unbelievable…"Katami and I looked at Lunamon with that horrified face, which was totally meant for me as Katami questions the weird reaction. "What do you mean, Lunamon?"

"Coronamon… never thinks." Was all Lunamon said as she showed her emotionless face at the both of us. I pouted, feeling hurt because of Lunamon's claim and protested. "Hey! I do think once in a while! Plus, I'm just feeling restless. That's all…" I mumbled the last two words but it was still heard by Katami and Lunamon.

"Restless? Why, Coronamon?" Katami asked me but Lunamon answered on my behalf. "Coronamon is very active and even though he's kind at heart, he likes to pick a fight but since there wasn't any wild Digimon on our way here, he's just feeling a little bored." I twitched at the word 'little' when I was actually SUPER bored at this 'blissful' peace that comes without a fight. My sea of thoughts was once again interrupted when Katami voiced out her opinion about me.

"Ah… I see… Well, I guess I can understand Coronamon a little bit. Even though I don't like fighting the other Digimons, I do understand the feeling of wanting to get fired up in doing something you like, Coronamon." grinned Katami as she said that as we continue to walk through the confusing maze. "By the way, how long do we have to walk through this place? It feels like forever since we came to the maze…" added Katami as she wonders about the long distance we're having since we came the place Katami stated.

"Hm… I think we should in the middle of it by now…" Lunamon softly said as she put her 'paws' under her chin and continued. "But it shouldn't be too long, I hope…"

"It's too looooong!" I whined. I began to sit down and pouted at the boring journey we are now having and got very frustrated because of it. Katami and Lunamon began looking at me weirdly as they both giggled at my 'babyish' antics and I got irritated by it.

"D-don't laugh! It's not funny!" I complained at my tamer and old friend. Despite me telling them to stop laughing, they kept on giggling while struggling to say some things to me.

"Pft… S-sorry… C-coronamon… Hehe…" My tamer said to me as Lunamon continued her line. "I-it's the first time you acted like that… Hehe…" I sweat-dropped at both of my companions' reasons and sigh. _'This… is getting nowhere…' _was all I thought.

Slowly, the laughing stopped and we started off our adventure again. As we head further into the maze, the trademark breeze of the maze became stronger and the temperature went down rapidly.

"Brr… It's cold…" I shivered at the change of temperature as Katami make another comment about it. "I guess you're right, Coronamon…" _'Darn heck, I'm right! Why aren't you shivering, Katami?!' _I asked in my thoughts, feeling horrified as I wondered how Katami can still walk normally without covering her body with her arms. Then, Katami asked Lunamon a question.

"Is it supposed to be this cold, Lunamon?" Her question was replied by Lunamon as she answered, "Hm… Not really but…" Lunamon looked at me with a small smile and continued. "For Coronamon, it's good news that the breeze is getting stronger…"

I was confused when Lunamon said that and loudly asked her. "Why do you mean 'good'?! I'm freaking cold and I think I can freeze to death, you know!" However, Lunamon just gave me another small smile and replied my question. "It means… A Digimon from this maze… is nearby…"

With that, my enthusiasm returned and I started jumping around in excitement. "REALLY?! Yahoo! Alright! Let's get going! I'm all pumped up already!" I yelled. I was super excited as Lunamon told me the 'good news' that I've been waiting for as almost fell on my feet for almost running ahead. Luckily, Katami calmed me down before I got into any unnecessary trouble.

"Alright, Coronamon. There's no need to get over-excited. You might get crushed by the enemy in the end if you let your guard down!" I paused my tracks when I heard the word 'crushed' from Katami's mouth and stared at her with a disappointed face.

"You don't have to discourage me like that, Katami…" My smile went upside down as I frown as Katami's negative claim about me. "But it's true, no? Don't you agree, Lunamon?" Katami turn her glance at Lunamon and we waited for her response.

"To be honest, Katami's right… We shouldn't get over-worked up ourselves. I mean… We should stay together and keep a cool façade so that we won't let our guard down… So, please understand, Coronamon…"

After Lunamon ended her response, I just sighed and frowned again. But I know that it can't be help since they were right. If I were to face a stronger enemy without Katami or Lunamon with me, I might get into a big pinch which will lead me to my data getting destroyed in no time. That's why, I nodded my head lightly at my companions and said, "Okay. I understand." With that, Katami and Lunamon smiled happily until I said, "But I'm still not going to hold back when we're fighting a Digimon, alright?"

Katami quickly chuckled at my statement and told me to not to worry. "Well, you can do that while you can. I won't stop you but make sure not to go too far. I don't want you to demolish the Digimon population in this world, after all." We all laughed as a result of Katami's words and the atmosphere became much brighter. I can tell that Lunamon and I felt closer to the once distant and shy Katami who was now bright and cheerful as we enjoyed the sweet moment together.

However, whatever sweet moment we had was shattered as a sudden screamed interrupted the moment without any alert.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><span>Katami's POV<span>

"W-what was that?!" I loudly asked as a loud scream suddenly rang in my ears when I was enjoying my time with Coronamon and Lunamon.

"Someone's in trouble!" confirmed Lunamon as she continued. "It's the same Digimon that I sensed a few while ago!"

With that, Coronamon and I became worried of the victim that was in grave danger in the hands of the unknown enemy which Lunamon had sensed. Then, I quickly asked, "Where is it coming from?!"

However, Lunamon failed to answer me as she couldn't detect the source of the loud cry nor the presence of the enemy. "I'm sorry… I can't sense them. The enemy seems to be hiding its presence while the source of the cry seems weak."

"Well, there's must be a way! We need to save whoever that scream just now!" argued Coronamon at Lunamon's claim.

Suddenly, my D-Powers shone brightly and without hesitation, I took them out and look at their screens. I found three red dots all clumped together on each of the D-Powers. I thought that they would be the location of the enemy and victim that we were searching for and I followed my instinct as I ran towards where I thought the red dots be while looking at the screen.

"K-katami! Wait! Where are you going?" yelled Lunamon as she was shocked with my sudden movement and swiftly chased after me with Coronamon.

"I know where 'they' are! The D-Power has a map and a presence detector! Follow me!" I stated, as I increase my pace to reach my destination faster so that I won't be too late, making sure that my Digimon's were behind me.

No sooner than two minutes, we finally reached our targets' location. I spotted a huge, ugly, purple and yellow flower with spiky vines and small flowers as hands, facing towards an unconscious puppy-like Digimon. However, what surprised me was not the two Digimons but the third target who, without a doubt, was a human girl, just like me. She was carrying a big stick trying to hit the flower Digimon but was knocked out by it and was laying hard on the ground beside the puppy Digmon.

"NO!" I reflexively shouted, attracting attention from the enemy as it finally looked towards my direction. Coronamon and Lunamon get ready with their battle stance, waiting for my order. I knew that the girl with that unconscious Digimon was in grave danger, so I had no choice but to fight with the flower Digimon.

"Coronamon, Lunamon." I said to attract my Digimons' attention. They were waiting for the perfect order. "Do your thing!" My Digimons then smile at the order.

"Alright! It's show time! Let's give it our all, Lunamon! Corona-kunckle!" said Coronamon as he launched his trademark punch at his enemy followed by Lunamon's scratch. "Lunar Claw!"

When the Digimons placed themselves into the battlefield, I glanced at my D-Power to know more about our opponent.

"Blossomon. Ultimate Level. Watch out for the tiny flowers from its vines whips as it will hurl them at you like a shuriken which cuts through anything, no matter hard it is! This attack is called 'Spiral Flower'. So the main point is the small flowers, huh?" I said to myself but I knew that I shouldn't waste any time since the injured girl and Digimon was much more important than tending to myself.

I moved towards the mysterious girl and took a closer look at her. She had a medium-length brown hair which she ties in a loose ponytail on one side with a white hairband. She was wearing a white, long sleeve cardigan with a pink T-shirt, a black mini skirt that reaches right above her knees with a pair of black leggings underneath it and a pair of pink and white sneakers. Beside her, I saw an injured, puppy-like Digimon with a gold ring around its neck.

"Hm… Better check this Digimon out…" I said as I held my D-Powers again to check the data on the poor Digimon and I read it out aloud. "Salamon. Rookie level. It was created to look like a pet which resides from the human world due to a research. Close your ears when it prepares its special move, Puppy Howling 'cause this super-high pitched bark will completely paralyze all of its opponent." Once done, I looked at the two victims of Blossomon and tried to wake the girl up.

"H-hey! Are you alright? Wake up!" I shake the girl's body lightly while making sure not to hurt her even further but it didn't give me any good result as she didn't give me any response. I moved my fingers to touch her neck to check whether she was still alive and breathe lightly, feeling glad that she wasn't dead.

"Thank goodness… There's still a beating pulse." I reassured myself and turned to look at my Digimon's second battle. _'Please hang on, Lunamon, Coronamon. I'll be there soon!' _I thought as I focused at the two unconscious beings again and thought of how to bring them to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>A few while ago, in the middle of Windy Maze~~<strong>

Hotami's POV

I walked around the weird maze, feeling a bit dizzy because of the confusing paths I have taken along the way while following Salamon behind her.

"Salamon… How long are we going to be here? I don't see the end anywhere…" I worriedly stated when Salamon replied my question. "Just a little longer and we will be in the middle of the maze. From there, we can stop and rest to recover our energy."

Salamon was totally cheerful despite the long walk we were having. We've avoiding many troubles along the way. I never thought fighting real Digimons was tough but I was glad that we only got engaged into battles with Rookie Digimons. Because of that, we barely got hurt and Salamon grew a little stronger. Other than that, I had my once black D-Power become beige with a white background.

Suddenly, the wind of the maze blew harder against my cheek and I covered my body with my arms. "Brr… It's cold…" Yes, it was freezing cold as if I was in a blizzard and wearing my white cardigan didn't help one bit in giving me warmth but Salamon just shrugged at my statement and gave me pure reassurance. "Don't worry. Hold it for a little longer. We're getting closer to the middle of the maze."

I nodded in agreement with Salamon's claim and kept on moving. Soon, we finally reached our destination and I sighed in relief. "W-we're here… Thank goodness. So, we can stop now?" I asked Salamon but she gave me no answer and stopped her tracks. I asked her what's wrong until…

"Duck!" was all I heard from Salamon as she pushed me away from the unknown impact from an unknown enemy and I landed hard nearby. "O-ow… What… happened?" I wondered and looked around. I was shocked when I saw a giant flower Digimon in front of Salamon as it prepares to attack her.

"Thorn Whip!" It said as it swung its extremely long vine against Salamon. "Salamon! Dodge it!"" I yelled at Salamon to remind her of the danger of getting hit by the latter and she successfully listened to my orders. I took out my D-Power, getting prepared for battle and checked the information of our enemy. "Blossomon. Ultimate Level. Watch out for the tiny flowers from its vines whips as it will hurl them at you like a shuriken which cuts through anything, no matter hard it is! This attack is called 'Spiral Flower'. Wait… What?! Ultimate?!" I shouted when I finally realized that our opponent was neither Rookie nor Champion but and Ultimate. Without hesitation, I warned Salamon of the danger of fighting Blossomon but it was too late. Salamon was already unconscious and Blossomon was prepared to place the final blow on her.

'_SALAMON!' _I thought and looked around for something to use to hit Blossomon and found a huge stick. I grabbed it and slowly moved towards the Digimon so that I could ambush it and tried to hit it but unfortunately, Blossomon detected my presence and assaulted me with its vines. I was hit and I landed hard beside Salamon. I thought that it was the end of the both of us but a ray of hope came to me as the last thing I heard before I lose my conscious was someone shouting to stop Blossomon.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present, Middle of Windy Maze~~<strong>

Normal POV

As Katami was busy tending the two unconscious victims, Coronamon and Lunamon were busy fighting against Blossomon as the battle began to heat up.

"Alright! Eat this! Petit Prominence!" Coronamon shouted and rams against Blossomon, successfully hitting his target, followed by Lunamon's attack. "Tear Shot!" Lunamon's aim was accurate as the ball of water also hit her target, making it falling down on its back. Lunamon and Coronamon grinned at each other and high-fived together.

"Gah!" groaned Blossomon in pain. However, the attacks weren't enough to push her to her end. "I will destroy you two! Thorn Whip!" Blossomon swung two of her vines at Katami's Digimon and successfully landed a hit on them.

"Aaaah!" screamed Lunamon and Coronamon as they landed near Katami. "L-lunamon! Coronamon! Are you okay?!" Katami asked with a worried look after turning away from the unconscious bodies.

"Y-yeah… This is nothing… Guh…" Despite Coronamon trying to act tough, he failed as the impact was too strong for him to handle. "Guh… The enemy is strong, Katami… Get away from here and bring the two wounded people and Digimon away from this place!" ordered Coronamon with command but Katami was reluctant to leave her Digimons and protested. "Enough with that already! The enemy is an Ultimate! You two can't handle it without my help!" Katami then left the girl and Salamon nearby the trees and walked towards her Digimons.

"K-katami's right, Coronamon. We can't do this alone…!" Lunamon agreed with Katami's statement and stood up with Coronamon. "Well, it's best to have us down then to have her hurt again!" argued Coronamon.

While they were arguing, Blossomon lost its rage and began to assault her targets. "SHUT UP AND DIE! Spiral Flower!" She hurl the flowers from her vines and as the flowers began to reach Katami, Coronamon swiftly blocked the attack with his Petit Prominence.

"Petit Prominence!" He clads himself with flames and protected Katami from harm. However, it risk him with a few scratches. "Coronamon!" Katami yelled but Coronamon ignored her and moved forwards to slam Blossomon again.

"Hargh!" Blossomon was hit with Coronamon's full impact and Lunamon backed Coronamon up with her own attack. "Lunar Claw!"

"Thanks, Lunamon!" Coronamon smiled at Lunamon while she nodded. They then both looked at Blossomon once more as she tried to hold her ground. "You! YOU! Pollinosis Shower!" Blossomon screamed loudly as she sprayed powder on the two Digimons, rendering them paralyzed and useless.

Lunamon gasped at the sudden immobilization and panicked. "Eep! I… I can't move!" Even Coronamon felt terrified as he knew the effects would stay for a while before he could move again. "Shoot! Let… me… go!" He struggled to move from his paralyzed condition.

'_Oh, no! They can't move!' _Katami thought as she tried to figure out how she could help them. But then, her reflects were slow as Blossomon already hit them with her Thorn Whip. "Thorn Whip!" she said as she swung her vines again and injured Coronamon and Lunamon at the same time.

"Gah!" They groaned at the same time. "Lunamon! Coronamon!" Katami shouted. _'No! They need more strength! They need…' _As Katami thought of that, she quickly took out her upgrade cards, chose the perfect one and began to slide them over her D-Powers.

**DIGI-MODIFY! STAMINA ACTIVATE!**

A ray of light surrounded Lunamon and Coronamon as they received extra power given by Katami through the Digivces. Soon, they got back onto their feet and charged towards Blossomon with another round of their attacks. "Corona-knuckle!" "Lunar Claw!" Fortunately, these round f attacks succeeded in hitting Blossomon.

"Aah!" wailed Blossomon in pain as she fall a few steps back. "Why you little-! I'll get you back for this! Spiral Flower!" Despite having damages due to Katami's Digimon, Blossomon still had strength to conuter-attack them with her signature attack. However, she missed as they swiftly dodged the attack and moved towards Katami.

"Can you still hang on?" questioned Katami as she worries about her partners. "Yeah! Don't worry! We can do this, right, Lunamon?" reassured Coronamon as he turn his face to look at Lunamon. He saw her nodded with determination as they had a new task: To defeat Blossomon and protect the unknown human girl and Salamon.

"Alright!" Katami held up her D-Powers with a new strong aura surrounding her and her Digimons. She put up a determined look and took out a mysterious upgrade card. _'It's time to use that…' _Katami thought as a flashback occurred to review about the mysterious card…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback…<strong>

"_**So, Coronamon. About Digivolving…" Katami asked while she and her Digimons were moving through the thick jungle filled with bushes and tall trees. Pushing away the tall grass that were blocking their way, Coronamon signalled his Tamer to continue as she continues her sentence. "How do you guys change under my control? I mean, is there a card or must something happen to make you guys Digivolve?" **_

_**Stopping at their tracks to answer the tricky question, Lunamon, being the brainy one of the Digimon pair, decided to answer for Coronamon. "A card…? Um… I think there's one. Could you take out your deck, Katami?" Lunamon motioned Katami to take out the cards that Coronamon had given to her prior to their first meeting. With that, Katami listened to Lunamon's request and revealed her deck. There were all kinds of upgrade cards but there was a card with a red background and a small, grey box in the middle. Upon seeing that specific card, Coronamon pointed it out right away.**_

"_**That's the one! That red card with grey box one!" Katami look at where Coronamon was pointing and took the card he was talking about. "This?" She asked and it was Lunamon's turn to answer as she follows up her reply with a long explanation.**_

"_**Yes. That card is the Digivolution card. To use that card, well, it's kind of tricky." Before Lunamon could continue her Before Lunamon could continue her explanation, Katami interrupt her with another question. "What do you mean 'trick'? Is there some kind of skill or something that I should do before using this card? Or do we have to search for something for this card to work?"**_

_**After Katami ended her bombarding question, Lunamon tried to calm herself down. After all, Lunamon is NOT the type to be bombarded with questions. Soon, she began to speak up. "I don't really mean a magic trick or whatsoever. Nor do I mean a special skill or any item to ensure that the Digi-Modifying process works. It's just that… there's this myth about Digivolution under Tamer's command but I don't really believe in these things so…" As Lunamon's sentence trailed behind, she glanced at Coronamon. As expected, he came up with another claim.**_

"_**That's why I'm here! Since Lunamon doesn't really care about myths and stories, I'll be glad to take over this conversation!" With that, Katami sweat-dropped and smiled awkwardly. "Ahaha… Well, why don't you tell me your part of the story, Coronamon?" Katami motioned Coronamon to continue his 'story'.**_

"_**Well, like I said before, Digimons are like humans because they grow like them. However, rumors said that Digimons that digivolve under their Tamer's control have difficulties in doing so." By that moment, Katami decided to interrupt her over-excited Digimon. "Eh? What do you mean 'difficulties'? Shouldn't it be even easier since the Tamers give their Digimons power to Digivolve?"**_

_**Being cheerful for being able to explain to Katami, Coronamon enthusiastically said, "Well, that's where Digimons like us have problems with. When we bond with a human Tamer, we can't really have full control of our own growth. Same goes with the Tamers themselves." Katami slightly nodded with a little understanding and ask another question before Coronamon could continue.**_

"_**What do you mean 'control your own growth'?" With that, Coronamon was stunned and didn't speak for a minute. At this pace, Lunamon knew that it was a factual question and decided to reply for Coronamon. "Katami, excuse me for being rude… but if you were to get controlled by someone and you can't anything on your own will, do you think you think you can grow by yourself?" With that assumption, Katami fully understood the personification that Lunamon told and make a sign to allow Lunamon to keep explaining since Coronamon was in a daze and is sulking at one end since he couldn't explain the topic anymore.**_

"_**Now… Where did Coronamon stop… again?" After a few moments thinking about it, Lunamon finally remembered where her old friend stopped his explaination. "Oh…! Yes… about our control… To tell you the truth, Katami… Being a tame Digimon is not as easy as you think, sometimes. Our strength, powers and growth all depends on your resolution towards your problems. Even our Digivolutions depends on you but if you aren't resolved enough to overcome an obstacles blocking your way, you can't bring out the power to use the Digivolution card and Digivolve us."**_

"_**My… resolve?" Katami wondered for a while and Lunamon continued talking to her. "The times when we would be in trouble would be the times where you have to stand up for us. When you finally collected enough courage to face our enemy in that critical moment, you will be able to Digivolve us in no time." Lunamon grinned as she stopped her explaination.**_

_**Suddenly, Coronamon came back from his sulking and happily continued his 'explaination' with a 'closure'. "Then, Digivolution will be easy as pie!" Both Katami and Lunamon chuckled at Coronamon's antics and he became very embarrassed. Once the laughing stopped, Katami spoke her view on Digivolutions. "Alright, I think I get what you two meant. I understand how it is for you to be under a strict control with me but don't worry. I'll do my best to help you grow stronger and try to Digivolove you as soon as possible!"**_

_**With that, Lunamon and Coronamon became very excited and nodded happily together. "Okay!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to present, Middle of Windy Maze~~<strong>

Katami's POV

'_That's why… I will make both of you strong together!' _I made my final thoughts as I swiftly slide the mysterious card over my D-Powers. The Digivolution card.

**DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

After I slide the card over the two devices, my Digimons were filled with excitement as Coronamon shouts his impatient fury. "Alright!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

"**Coronamon digivolves to…." **

"**Lunamon digivolves to…"**

Coronamon and Lunamon were surrounded by data that was released by their respective D-Powers and transformed into a different being.

"**Firamon!" **

"**Lekismon!"**

"A-amazing…" I mumbled as I admire my Digimons' new forms.

Coronamon digivolved into Firamon. He now resembles a lion with two wings on each side. He has a lion's fur around his head and has anklets with fire coming out from them on each of his four legs. He also has a tail ring and his face is shielded with some metal armour as well as the back of his body. Overall, he looks like a lion wearing a metal armour that releases flames.

On the other hand, Lunamon had digivolved into Lekismon. It was quite a beautiful sight. Her once large ears became a little longer and thinner. Even her antenna part was pointing upwards. She also had a face armour tied with a purple ribbon at the back. Like Firamon, she has anklets on both of her legs and her trademark crescent logo was hung with a big metal chain. She also had a few tail-like parts coming out from behind her and had a pair of gloves which the D-Power called the 'Moon Gloves'.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon charged towards Blossomon from the sky as he enveloped his body with flames.

"Eek!" screamed Blossomon as she failed to avoid the speedy attack and got hit by the impact. She took a very heavy damaged. However, she was still persistent and attacked once more. "Thorn Whip!"

With his new power to fly and speed, Firamon easily avoided the attack and escape without any injuries. Then, Lunamon's new form, Lekismon charged in with her new attack. "Moon Night Kick!" Her aimed was super accurate and added with her new jumping power and agility, the impact was far stronger than normal.

"Ee! No!" Blossomon took a lot of damage and still make a counter attack despite not having any strength to fight back. "S-spiral Flower!" Firamon easily dodged the 'shurikens' while Lekismon protected me from being harmed by throwing some bombs at them. "Moon Night Bomb!"

"No! Have mercy!" Blossomon pleaded but she was ignored as Firamon and Lekismon got ready with their final blow.

"Fira Bomb!" "Tear Arrow!" They both yelled and hit Blossomon with a powerful attack. Their combo was great as it finished off Blossomon, ending her rage to fight back.

"Aaaahhhhh!" She wailed loudly and dispersed into data. Firamon and Lekismon absorbed the data while some went away. Probably, to be revived into a Digi-egg like what my Digimons had said after our first battle.

"It's… over… Phew…" I mumbled again as I released my breathe while feeling glad that the battle with an Ultimate Digimon was over. I fell to the ground, feeling shaken after our second battle. I still couldn't get used to these things. However, I lost all of my pressure when my Digimons approached me to check on me.

"You okay, Katami? Must have been quite hard on you to keep the girl safe as well as fight alongside us, eh?" Firamon spoke as Lekismon was busy checking my physical condition, making sure I wasn't hurt whatsoever. Soon, not more than a minute when he asked me that question, Firamon reverted back to his Rookie self, Coronamon. The dedigivolution process was also followed by Lekismon who turned back into Lunamon. I felt at ease as I saw their initial forms because I thought they wouldn't be able to change back again.

On the other hand, although I was still a little frighten with all that happened during our fight with Blossomon, I kept a calm demeanour and reassure Coronamon as well as Lunamon's worries.

"N-no…" I shook my head and continued. "I'm okay. Plus, I couldn't actually bring the girl and the Digimon out of here. They're just right over there, near the trees." I pointed towards the trees where I had left Salamon with, I presumed, her tamer. I had thought that that might be the only reason that another human would be in the Digital World.

"L-let's go check on them. W-we don't want them to be d-dead, r-right?" proposed Lunamon nervously but was stopped as she groaned in sudden pain. "U-urkk…!" I was shocked when Lunamon almost fell to the ground as she held onto her aching body. No soon after that, Coronamon also groaned in pain as he couldn't hold onto his injuries from battling Blossomon.

"L-lunamon?! Coronamon?! Are you guys alright?" I questioned in concern, feeling scared that they might leave me like everyone else. "D-don't worry, Katami. It's… just a scratch…" Coronamon said while trying to hold the pain and forced a chuckle.

"Scratch?! Scratch?! Don't kid with me Coronamon! I'm your tamer for goodness' sake!" I angrily scolded Coronamon for trying to act tough despite knowing that he is not in a good condition. However, remembering that my D-Powers have something to do with my Digimons, I took it out and held it in front of them, hoping that something would happen and help cure their injuries.

'_Please… Please let something work…' _I thought nervously and suddenly both of the D-Powers shone towards them and they were, once again, engulfed with a cloak of light. It felt warm and reassuring. I was mesmerized by it and without realizing it, Lunamon and Coronamon were healed and looked like new-born Rookie Digimon.

"Y-you're healed!" I exclaimed when I saw their fixed condition as my mind was put at ease. I thanked the D-Powers to myself quietly without having anyone to hear it. _'Oh… Thank goodness…' _

Once Coronamon and Lunamon got up to their feet, we moved towards the unconscious people and tried to wake them up. "U-um…!" Because Lunamon was reluctant to disturb the two partners, Coronamon took her place and grabbed the girl's shoulder. Then, he shocked both me and Lunamon by shaking the girl's shoulder hard. "Wake up! Are you okay? Speak to me!" He yelled.

If I didn't know Coronamon better, I would have stay stunned at his act and internally sighed at his dumb move. I do pray for the girl to still have her head intact after being shook that hard by my overexcited Digimon. I attempted to calm Coronamon down before he destroy the girl mental strength when suddenly, I saw her moving her finger.

"Co-coronamon! Stop that! You'll hurt… Eh?" Lunamon heard me stop at my words and saw me staring at the girl. She asked me what was wrong and saw that the unconscious girl was waking up. "S-she's… awake…!" stated Lunamon shortly.

With that, Coronamon stopped shaking the girl's body and I helped him to lie her body on a tree trunk for support. Soon, she stirred from her unconsciousness and opened her eyes. It was caramel brown and I noticed that there was a feeling of shock in her eyes as she attempted to struggle from our grips on her.

"W-who are you? Let me go!" As the girl struggled, she saw her Digimon lying nearby her. "Salamon! Wake up!" she shouted. Being worried of the situation, I make an effort to cool down the girl so that she would stop panicking. "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Blossomon isn't here to harm you or Salamon. Please pull yourself together."

When the girl heard me calming her down, she turned to look at me. She focused her gaze at me and it bothered quite a lot. She spoke up again. "You're a human?" That question surprised me a lot and I stayed stunned for a while.

* * *

><p><span>Hotami's POV<span>

When I woke and saw another Digimon, an orange one, I panicked and looked for Salamon but she was still unconscious. I struggled from the Digimon's and another unknown person's grasped on me to get to Salamon. _'Wait… another person?' _I thought and then it struck me when I heard an unknown voice coming from that 'person' as she asked me to regain my composure.

"We're not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Blossomon isn't here to harm you or Salamon. Please pull yourself together." I turned to the source of voice and saw a human in flesh in from of my eyes. She had quite a long, dark blue hair which was tied in a slightly messy ponytail with a black and white band. There were bangs on each side of her head. She was wearing a baby blue, sleeveless, hoodie vest with a purple, short sleeve shirt inside. The vest had a pocket on each side. One which has a sun emblem while the other had a crescent one. She was also wearing a pair of grey slacks with a pouch bag that has two pockets, a white wristband on each of her wrists and a pair of white and orange sneakers.

I became shocked to see another human in the Digital World and decided to question her. "You're a human?"

Once I asked her that, I saw that she stopped talking. When I thought back on what I had said, I felt like an idiot. _'S-shoot! I can't ask that kind of question!' _I retracted back what I said and asked the unknown person in front of me. "Um… Who are you?" When my words were analysed by the girl, she suddenly woke up from her sudden daze.

"O-oh! Um… My name is…"

**END.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's corner<strong>

**That's a wrap for now! I'm sorry for the cliff-hanger but you know, I just can't help it especially when I already typed more than I do! Anyways, with my final exams already finished, I'll be very free and I'll will update quite often than before for about 2 months. Maybe twice or thrice a month, I guess. Oh and I'm sorry if my story seems draggy. It's a habit of mine to write it that way. Anyways, it seems that there's another human in the Digital World like Katami now. She's my OC so I hope you'll like her. Another thing is about the names of both of my OC. You do know that in Japan, people there have last name and first name, right? Well, Hotami's real name will be revealed soon so there's nothing to worry about but if you can guess the other name for Katami, I might rush and update a special chapter for this fanfic as well as the continuation of the story. Don't worry! I'm sure that it is very easy if you look at the name itself. **

**Oh and one more thing. If you ever have any ideas or Digimons that you want to have their appearance shown, please do tell me so. I will try and put them in my future chapters whenever I can. Hehe… Good luck and ciao~~ **


	5. 4: My Sorrows

**Konnichiwa again, minna! A new chapter has arrived! I'm sorry that I couldn't update as often as I thought I can now. I've been busy with some small projects even though finals are over. Anyways, I would like to thank **BlueRenegade125**** for his review in my previous chapter. Now, enjoy the story!****

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.****

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_Once I asked her that, I saw that she stopped talking. When I thought back on what I had said, I felt like an idiot. 'S-shoot! I can't ask that kind of question!' I retracted back what I said and asked the unknown person in front of me. "Um… Who are you?" When my words were analysed by the girl, she suddenly woke up from her sudden daze._

"_O-oh! Um… My name is…"_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: MY SORROWS<strong>

**Digital World, Evening - ****Middle of the Windy Maze**

Normal POV

"My name is Yuyake Katami. You can call me however you like. My Digimons just call me by my last name, though…" Katami answered. Then, she introduced her partners to the unknown girl, Hotami. "These are my partners. This orange one is Coronamon. He's very overactive so I hoped that you can catch up with him in some ways." With that, Coronamon then took the Hotami's hands and shook it quickly. "Hey there! It's nice to meet you! How are ya doing?!"

The sudden comfortable reaction that Coronnamon gave to Hotami made her flinched but it went unnoticed by the latter. Looking at the pitiful girl, Katami or now also known as 'Yuyake' sighed. "A-anyways, this is Lunamon." She pointed at Lunamon as she introduce her second partner. "She's quiet and shy but I'm sure that she'll warm up with you soon." Lunamon politely bow after that claim with a small blush. "N-nice to meet you…" she softly stated. Then, Yuyake asked Hotami a question.

"So… Now that 'we' introduced ourselves already… Care to tell me your name?" "Yuyake… Katami… Eh? Ah! Sorry for the outburst just now. I'm Kanami Hotaru but please call me Hotami. My Digimon calls me that. Her name is Salamon…" Hotami then looked at the unconscious Salamon with a frown and sighed. "S-she's still down, huh…?" Luckily, Yuyake was able to calm her down. "Don't worry. Lunamon can take care of Salamon's injuries, if she have any. But you can help her too. Try pointing your D-Power at Salamon." Yuyake encouraged Hotami to point her D-Power but when she took it out, she noticed something about it.

"Eh…? Your D-Power… It's… not grey?" Yuyake noticed that the colours of the Hotami's D-Power was not the same original shade of grey but instead, just like Yuyake's D-Powers, it had a different colour; beige with a white background. Hotami realized Yuyake's statement about her Digivice but finally understood her words. "Oh? This? Well, ever since I came here, it was grey but after I draw out my first Digi-Modify card for Salamon, it turned into this. Pretty amazing, right?" Hotami quickly smiled at Yuyake and chuckled lightly.

After she stopped, Hotami wondered about her Digivice's powers. "So… How does pointing my D-Power help Salamon…?" Just as she said that and pointed her D-Power towards the unconscious Salamon, it suddenly shone and the same thing that had happened to Yuyake's Digimons occurred again as a cloak of light engulfed Salamon petite body. Soon, she was free from injuries and slowly woke up from her unconscious state.

"Hm…? Where…?" As Salamon regained her reflexes, she stood up with her four feet and look around to find Hotami. Right before she could find Hotami, a pair of arms grabbed her as she was hugged tightly by no one other than Hotami herself. "Salamon! Thank goodness! You're okay! You made me worry too much!" screamed Hotami as she squeezed Salamon too hard. "H-hotami… P-please let me… go… I'm… out of breath…"

Realizing her actions, Hotami stopped hugging Salamon and released her vice grip on her. "I'm glad that you're alright… Salamon…" Even though Hotami was happy, tears were slowly coming out as she trembled to hold them back. However, Yuyake and her partners were glad for both Hotami and Salamon as both of the partners were safe from Blossomon's clutches.

"Don't worry. As long as you're here, I'll always be okay." Reassured Salamon as she turned to Yuyake's direction. "So… May I know who these people are? They looked very friendly to me." At that sudden thought, Yuyake and Lunamon, not including Coronamon because of his air-headed personality, sweat-dropped at Salamon's naivety.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Night - <strong>**Outside of Windy Maze**

Salamon's POV

It seemed that when I was out cold, Hotami made some nice friends, Yuyake Katami, Lunamon and Coronamon. What a rare combination. In fact, I don't think I have ever heard a tamer having the capability to have two Digimon partners at the same time. I guess that this Yuyake seemed special to the 'Harmonious Ones'. I would like to know about this girl and her Digimons as much as I want to know about Hotami. I can't wait to fight alongside our new friends! However, it looks like I can't think about them already since my tamer already stopped my train of thoughts.

"Salamon! Are you listening to me? Man… I can't believe you were daydreaming again!" My tamer, Hotami pouted at me for not paying attention to her. We were camping with Yuyake and the others right outside the Windy Maze to take a rest from the hectic events that had been going on for a while now. However, I was busy looking at the new human girl that I lost my focus on Hotami's words already.

"Eheh… Sorry about that, Hotami. It's just that… this girl is… unique in some way. It makes you feel like you can trust her at first glance." As I said that, Hotami released a chuckled and smiled calmly at me. "Well… You're right…" We both turned to look at Yuyake and her Digimons fooling around and enjoying each other's company. "She does have this special aura around her… I do wonder what kind of person she could be…"

Suddenly, Coronamon shouted at us. "Oi! Are you two staring into space or something?!" "Coronamon, don't say that to them." scolded Lunamon sternly at Coronamon. Hotami and I then laughed at their antics as Yuyake sighed in exasperation. Yeah… Things will be much more fun with these three.

"Alright, you guys. It's getting really late now. Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Yuyake said as my tamer and I nodded in agreement. After all those battling, I really need to get some rest. Not only that, Coronamon and Lunamon were already getting ready for bed. Makes sense though. Battling and digivolving is not that easy to take up in one day. Soon, everyone said their 'good nights' as we drifted off to dreamland. However, not everyone was able to have their peaceful dreamland…

* * *

><p><strong>Yuyake's mind…<strong>

Yuyake's POV

Somewhere… I woke in an empty space again. I think… I'm in my mind now…

"Mm…" I stirred from my sleep and looked around. "This place… again…" I mumbled. I knew that I would have to hear that mysterious voice in my head again. However, I was far from wrong as a mysterious silhouette appeared right out of nowhere and whispered my name.

**"Yuyake Katami…"** 'it' said.

"W-who are you…? Why are you in my mind…? And why… am I here?" I asked the unknown entity but her answer did not satisfy my wish.

**"I am…"** There she goes again. I couldn't hear the answer for quite a long time already. I wish I go but my ears did not listen to my will.

**"I can't really tell you now, can I?"** I was surprised by the entity's claim but before I could say anything, she continued. **"Never mind then. I will wait… until the time comes. Don't worry. We will have plenty of time by then. So long…"** Her voice then began to fade as I quickly shouted to her to stop but it seemed that my efforts were futile as I was brought to another place.

It was dark. That's all I could say. Suddenly, a bright light shone and I instantly cover my eyes for protection. When the light began to disappear, I was standing in front of my house. "This is…? Tokyo…?" I turned around and confirmed that I was standing in front of my house. "But why am I here? I thought I was in…" my words were cut off when I saw a loud crashing sound and a screamed followed by. I hurriedly run towards the source of the sound and shock began to fill in my eyes.

I was terrified, horrified, scared, frightened, traumatized and anything that shows fear in my face. I saw my late-brother saving the six-year-old version of me while bleeding profusely. I can see that even my little self had the same fear in her eyes. Then, I heard her said, **"Big… brother…?"** As if that was his cue, the image of my late-brother coughed out blood and shocked both me and my younger self even further. No longer after that, many horrified screams and faces came into the scene. However, no one came to save my brother nor call the ambulance. Even the driver was left dying on the spot.

It all happened because of me. All because I got into a fight with gangsters trying to help my brother. All because he wanted to protect me and on that exact same day, I went to by ice cream and was surrounded by them. Big brother had saved me from them but as we walked back home, he protected me again to prevent the impact of the accident from hitting me. It was… scary… No words could describe my feelings, let alone my sadness. I cried a lot when the accident began. After 15 minutes, our neighbour, who just came back from his usual jog called the ambulance and police and the victims were brought to the hospital. Unfortunately, my brother wasn't able to hang on. They failed to save him. My parents were devastated when they found out about it. They were even devastated when the doctors didn't allow them to bring back big bro's body. Heck… Even I was upset that I couldn't even shed a tear for him already. After all, it was my fault…

The funeral began without big bro's body. My parents cried a lot but they couldn't blamed me for it because they thought that I was young. However, they were wrong, it was my fault, from the beginning I tried to help big bro from that onwards, I vowed never to cry other than during my brother's Memorial Day. Even so, I have not been able to shed a single tear since then. After that, my parents drifted away from my life and the beginning of my fourth grade of elementary school finally began. However, nothing starts right in the first place.

Even though it was a new life, many people avoided me for being a lone wolf. I understand though, since I never had the time to socialize with other people. Even so, I felt really lonely. Then again, who am I to say that…?

However, misfortunes doesn't stop as it is. When I reached my third term of fourth grade, I became a bullying victim. A new girl transferred to my class. She was quite popular. Normal, I guess, since she was filthy rich. Other than that, she 'was' nice but I was wrong. When bad rumours about other students began to spread around, good rumours were only about her. It was strange and odd as it was impossible for a person to have so many positive comments about her but I found out about the truth soon enough.

Most of my classmate started to skip class and it turned out that I was the new girl's, who was mainly known as Saki, new physical-abuse target. She and her gang of friends would always surround me and beat me up while spouting vulgar words with cold emotion.

**"Bitch!"**

**"Stupid!"**

**"Whore!"**

And many more… It was a never ending misfortune but I endured it. Even when the other students asked me why I had the mysterious bruises and cuts, I would always avoid the truth.

**"I fell."**

**"I tripped."**

**"It's nothing."**

Even so, I still never had the strength to endure all the time whenever I was alone. Those who knew, ignored. Those who don't just shrugged off. After all, to them, ignorance is a bliss.

A month passed ever 'it' began but the situation worsen when one day, Saki came to school with large bruises all over her body. Being famous, everyone would obviously worry about her. When she was asked about the reason that cause her state, she would always look at me in fear. However, I already knew that behind her glimpse of eyes, there were some sense of cruelty. After that, I was accused to be the cause of Saki's so-called injuries. This went for days and although the teachers didn't take any action due to the lack of proof because of my loneliness, the case reached to the ears of my parents. As if the shattered bond between me and my family wasn't bad enough, being blamed by them for everything was just twice as bad, especially when they brought up big bro's death. It was inevitable. However, I never bother to commit suicide. It would just mean enduring the hardship would be all for nothing so I waited.

I waited. Eventually, days became weeks, weeks became months and soon, a year passed. The scolding, accusations and bullying did not stop. Saki would always come back with worse bruise everyday while I would always be in the verge of death. All in all, nothing changed and that was the end.

The flashback of my past stopped and suddenly, the room turn dark again. _'Where am I?' _Right after I had that thought, many insulting voices began to fill my head.

**"Idiotic!"**

**"Useless!"**

**"Scum!"**

**"Trash!"**

**"I hate you!"**

**"Go away!"**

"No… No! Stop! Go away!" I screamed as I quickly covered my ears from hearing the insults with the palms of my hands. Luckily for me, it stopped after a while. After that, I saw Coronamon, Lunamon, Hotami and Salamon smilling cheerfully in front of my eyes. It was heart-warming.

"Guys… I…" Before I move to hug my new companions, their smile suddenly turned dull and went upside down. Then, the next thing I knew was that their words stung my heart. "Get out of our sight and never come back. We don't need your help!" I was paralyzed and questions began filling up my head this time. Then, out of the sudden, Hotami and Salamon disappeared from my sight and I stood there with a shocked feeling. Even so, when I saw that my Digimons stayed, I felt glad at the moment but unfortunately, their frowns never left them. In fact, I felt my heart leaving me when I heard more cruel words from them.

"Go away. We don't need a weak tamer like you!" I heard Coronamon said as he was followed by Lunamon. "Y-you're not our partner anymore… G-go somewhere else…" I was stunned at their words but I couldn't move a limb. Later, my Digimons started to go away and I begged to stop them. "No… No… NO! Coronamon! Lunamon! Don't leave me! Hotami! Salamon! Don't go! Please! Stop! I don't to be in here! STOP!" Soon, everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Midnight - <strong>**Tamer's Camp**

Normal POV

"STOP!" Yuyake yelled. Tears were already coming out from her eyes non-stop as she trembled in fear. One of her arms was stretched out as if she was trying to catch up with her friends a while ago while the other was grabbing tightly to her blanket.

'_A dream…?' _she thought and scanned her surroundings. She realized that her companions and partners were still sound asleep as if she did not yell a few seconds ago. Yuyake sighed in relief when she confirmed that she was in the Digital World. Nevertheless, as she was still feeling afraid that she might have a nightmare once she falls asleep again, Yuyake stood up and wore her vest that was laid beside her. Then, she went into the woods which has the route to where she and the others were supposed to go the next day.

Many thoughts ran through Yuyake's mind as she took her peaceful through the dark forest. Many 'what if's' were also going through her brain as Yuyake began to feel more insecure than before. "I can't take this… It's too much…" she mumbled and sat down under one of the forest's tree. She knew that she had not gone too far from the campsite and decided to take a rest. She rubbed her red, soggy eyes which were filled with tears moments ago and hoped that no tears fall again. Out of the sudden, she started to sob even harder without holding back any sad feelings. "No… I can't… Why…? I can't cry now…" Yuyake sniffed as she rubbed her eyes even harder but it failed to stop the liquid coming out from her eyes and she just gave up and let them flow. Suddenly, she heard a rustling bush and took an alarmed stance.

"W-who's there?!" she questioned and the rustling stopped. Yuyake stayed still, not making any movements but still cautious to avoid any ambush. Without any warning, a burning flame came out of nowhere and was aimed at Yuyake but luckily, thanks to her good reflexes, she avoided it with success. She swallowed a gulp, feeling glad that she was not incinerated by the burning flame that had just turned a part of the bark of the tree trunk into ashes. With realizing it, her tears also seemed to stop already.

"You are…?" A cool but strange voice was suddenly heard and Yuyake turned her back. There, she saw a two silhouettes covered in cloak as they moved towards Yuyake. The one who spoke was wearing a mask to cover his face. Realizing that she was questioned, Yuyake just gave the masked silhouette a short answer. "A-a tamer…" It was faint but Yuyake could have sworn that she saw the surprised emotion from the masked person as she hear a small remark from him. "A human…?" Yuyake stood still and slowly nodded when the mysterious person asked her more questions. "Where's your partner and why were you crying?"

'_Eh? This 'person' knew?' _Yuyake was amazed that the mysterious entity knew about what had happened to her a while ago but she couldn't help but answer with more short replies. "They're just nearby…" She pointed at the direction of the campsite and continued. "H-how did you know I was crying…?" The person just smirked and gave Yuyake a chuckle. "Hehe… I was watching you just now." Yuyake began to panicked, feeling afraid that the person in front of her was an enemy while the companion of that said person just stayed quiet without disturbing their conversation.

Yuyake silently slipped one of her hands into the back pocket of her pouch, trying to grab one of her D-Powers to alert her Digimons. However, her actions didn't go unnoticed by the mysterious man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yuyake's eyes widened when she heard him said that and paused for a while until he continued. "Don't worry. As much as I look dangerous to you, I won't hurt a fellow tamer." Yuyake noticed that the man was smiling to himself as she still put up her guard.

"W-who are you…?" Yuyake finally gained the courage to ask the person standing a few metres in front of her. "Like I just said, I'm a tamer, just like you." However, the said person's reply did not amuse Yuyake as she still stood her ground while watching his movements, making sure that she will be able to escape him on time.

"So, tell me, why were you crying? I believe that there's something that's bothering you?" questioned the masked man but it was more like an order to Yuyake. Before she spoke, she glared hard on the man but sensed no danger from him. Then, she sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "I dreamed about my past. It was… scary…" she mumbled the last sentence but it was still in the man's hearing range as he stayed quiet about it.

"I see…" he began. "Don't trouble yourself too much about it. It'll destroy your self-esteem. I don't think your Digimon would like it if you keep all the burden to yourself. Even if you don't tell them anything, it's better if you don't think about it as well, no?" With those words coming out from a stranger Yuyake barely knows, realizations hit her as she analysed his words. It all made sense to her that she doesn't have anything to worry about as long as her Digimons don't pry too much about it. As much as she prefers not to avoid it, it was also better if she don't ponder too much about it. Yet, the unknown man in front of her knew better than her. She looked at him and he gave a thumbs-up. Yuyake was stunned at the sudden action. _'Eh?' _

"Feeling good, now? Try letting the burden go while you can. After all, you can't run away from it. Believe in yourself and grow stronger. Your partner needs you." Was all he said as he started to turn and move away until Yuyake stopped him. "W-wait!"

"Hm…?" he wondered. Without wasting any time, Yuyake voiced her curiosity for the man's identity. "W-what's your name?" However, her question went answered like when she asked the person inside her mind as the man just chuckled again. "Heh… Maybe next time. We'll meet again. I'm sure. Let fate decide and I'll tell you when you're ready. Later." With that, the man and his companion disappeared into the thick forest. Yuyake could not believe her eyes when she saw the man disappeared but then, she heard a groan nearby. She took a glance to the campsite and saw that her friends were stirring in their sleep. She walked quickly back to the campsite so that her friends won't realize her temporary disappearance. Suddenly, she heard Coronamon mumbling something. "We're gonna be the best team ever, Lunamon… Katami…" With that, Yuyake slightly blushed in embarrassment and was thankful that she was the only one who heard that.

'_Is Coronamon sleep-talking about me and Lunamon?!' _Yuyake sweat-dropped as she squat down beside Coronamon's sleeping figure. She heard him mumbled again. "Don't worry, Katami… We'll handle this…" This time, Yuyake softly smiled. _'Maybe that guy was right. I shouldn't worry about something so trivial like my past. After all…' _Yuyake turned away from Coronamon and looked at Hotami, Salamon and Lunamon._ 'I have friends to travel with and we have a mission to accomplish. We have to see the "Harmonious Ones" as soon as possible.'_ With a new spark of determination, Yuyake moved to her sleeping spot and dozed off with a happy grin on her face. Little does she know, the mysterious person was watching her and her friends with his companion and had a satisfied smile on his face. _'I'm glad that she's__ back on her feet again…' _was his final thoughts and he walked away from the place for real this time.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

**Digital World, Morning - ****Fallen Forest**

Lunamon's POV

We woke up quite early that morning and headed out for the Fallen Forest. I was walking close to Katami as Coronamon lead the way with Salamon by his side. Meanwhile, Hotami was chatting happily with Katami as they talked about 'human' things that even I don't understand. However, that wasn't what bothered me at all. I noticed that Katami was different, as if she had found a key to open her heart to us. I was glad because I was always worried that she won't express herself to us. Without realizing it, I stopped at my tracks, still thinking about Katami's change.

Katami realized I stopped and turned to my direction. "Lunamon! What are you doing standing there for! We're going to leave you at this rate!" Katami exclaimed with a joyful expression. Even the others noticed my actions and waited for me. Without hesitation, I smiled at my tamer and ran towards the group's direction. I knew that Katami would be a great partner for me and Coronamon.

"O-okay! W-wait for me!" Now, this is just the beginning and I can't wait for the adventure that awaits us.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**That's a wrap for now! Now, with Katami's first name finally revealed, I will emphasize a few details:**

**1. Lunamon and Coronamon will be calling Yuyake 'Katami' because that was the name given to them by 'someone' you will find out soon while Kanami/Hotami and Salamon will call her Yuyake.**

**2. Kanami Hotaru will be sometimes be called Hotami by the other characters' POV because that's her nickname. However, if it is a Normal POV, she would be called Kanami** so don't be too confused.****

**3. I will be posting the OCs details on my profile so be sure to keep on a lookout if you're unsure about their background.**

**Next, for guessing Katami's first that is Yuyake, I would like to give a cookie to **QN's number one fan**** (::) Hehe... ****

****Finally, please review for any grammatical errors or suggestions of any Digimon appearance in the story. Thank you and ciao~~****


	6. Side Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, minna! I hope that I did not let you down with the update this time because this doesn't relate much to the main storyline but I thought that maybe a few side chapters would be good once in a while. That's why I hope that you readers would enjoy it.**** For now, please enjoy the first side story!**

**WARNING! Related to Chapter 2. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4.5: NORTH, SOUTH, EAST &amp; WEST<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Morning - ****Muddy Route**

Normal POV

On a normal bright, sunny day, Yuyake, Kanami and their Digimons were strolling 'leisurely' along a very dirty path.

"Why do we have to go through this road, again?" Kanami complained as she carefully moved her feet without slipping and dirtying herself. Her question was replied by non other than her own partner, Salamon. "Because, Hotami, this path is the safest and fastest way to meeting the Harmonious Ones." Salamon stated while she struggled to get herself off from the muddy ground.

With the obvious reply from her petite partner, Kanami just sighed in defeat while Yuyake attempted to ensure her own well-being. "Don't worry, Hotami. I'm sure that this will all be worth it..." Hearing that, Kanami just grumbled with annoyance. "Mu... It better be, Yuyake..." Yuyake just looked at her human companion's back as she followed her footsteps while their Digimons lead the way again. When Salamon spoke about meeting the Harmonious Ones fast, she couldn't help but reminisce about the time when Lunamon and Coronamon finally spill the beans about their identities. Soon, her mind drifted away to that memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~~<strong>

**End of Tropical Jungle****, Night – ****Digital World**

Yuyake's POV

"So… May I finally know who are these 'Harmonious Ones'?" I asked as I looked at my two Digimons for an answer. However, I just received a sigh from the both of them.

"I-I never thought that we forgot… about the 'Harmonious Ones' for a second there…" Lunamon mumbled while I sensed a dark aura surrounded her for being such a failure. Coronamon just followed suit while patting his partner's back. "Hu…"

I sweat-dropped at the scene and just broke the awkward silence before it becomes worse. "W-well… It's alright now… You can explain to me about them, right?" I asked. Since Lunamon was still having a shock, I was replied by an excited expression of Coronamon instead.

"ALLLRIGHT! Let's start off with their biographies!" He yelled loudly, making both me and Lunamon wincing in pain. "C-coronamon… P-please control y-your voice… I-I may be used to it but i-it's not the same for K-katami…" Lunamon stuttered while I just chuckled awkwardly at her response.

"It's okay, Lunamon. Coronamon wasn't 'too' loud… I guess…" However, that answer only made Lunamon sighed in defeat. With that, Coronamon started to explain about the 'Harmonious Ones'.

"The 'Harmonious Ones' are our leaders in the Digital World. Some Digimons call them the 'Four Holy Beasts' or even the 'Digimon Sovereigns'. They are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon." I listened to Coronamon's explanation intently as Lunamon just sat beside me in an attempt to see how far Coronamon could talk about a factual topic. "There's one that looks like a tiger, a dragon, a tree and a bird! Cool, right?" Listening to that ridiculous statement from Coronnamon, Lunamon and I dropped in anime style.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" wondered Coronamon naively. Lunamon got her composure back as she glared at Coronamon and started to burst at him. "Coronamon! You're supposed to know who our leaders are! My goodness! At least know their names, not just what they look like!"

"Come on, Lunamon! I can't help it if I can't remember any of their names." pouted Coronamon as he complained about his so-called 'bad' memory. Lunamon just sighed and gave up lecturing Coronamon but not forgetting to threaten with a cold voice. "I swear, if you ever called them that way, I would like to put a scar on you with my Lunar Claw." Lunamon stated while preparing her sharp claws to assault her partner.

Coronamon began to panic when he saw the claws that's dying to scratch his face and attempted to calm his usually shy friend down. "U-uh... N-no need for any violence, Lunamon. Y-you know how much you don't like it! You w-wouldn't want to scar Katami's l-life, right? Right, Katami?" With that Coronamon looked at me for some help but I avoided his gaze awkwardly while his face seem to cry for my name. _'KATAMI!'_

"Hm... It can't be helped since Coronamon, as usual is not as smart as I thought he could be..." Lunamon stated while Coronamon protested. "HEY!" "I'll take over the explanation. Is that okay with you, Katami?" Lunamon returned to her shy self she asked me softly while I just nodded in agreement. However, from the corner of my eyes, I can see Coronamon sitting in one corner over depression as I sweat-dropped at the scene. I slowly chuckled awkwardly to myself._  
><em>

"So, Katami. Um... Let's start off where Coronamon last stopped. The Harmonious Ones, as he said are indeed a group of four Mega-level Digimons. Technically, they're very strong. Not once have I heard any Digimon beating even one of them. Anyways, these Digimons are derived from the Japanese myth of the Four Guardian Spirits of Kyoto, itself derived from the Chinese myth of the Four Symbols." Meanwhile, as Lunamon was deep in explaining, Coronamon was yawning which earned him a light smack from Lunamon. "OW!"

Lunamon gave fake cough before continuing her explanation. "Like the Guardian Spirits, they represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass — Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west." With that, I was very amused and got very interested in the Harmonious Ones. "Wow... That's kind of cool..." I mused. "Each and every one of the Harmonious Ones have three Devas to work under them as subordinates. However, there is also a fifth member, Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others. Unfortunately, a certain 'incident' occurred which caused the leader of the Harmonious Ones to be sealed away. No one has seen the leader up until now, including me and Coronamon." Lunamon ended her explanation with a sigh as she looked at me again. "So... Do you understand, Katami?"

I paused for a while while trying to analyze Lunamon's question. "O-oh... Yeah. I understand but..." Despite hearing my hesitation, Coronamon stood up and decided to interrupt our conversation. "Hey, hey! Enough with the facts already and let's get the move on!" He was feeling impatient as he placed both of his hands on his waist while looking intently at me and Lunamon.

"Shush, Coronamon! Knowledge is power! Katami still has some things to ask." Lunamon retorted Coronamon's impatient statement. Luckily, he just shrugged and sat down beside me again, However, I could have sworn that I heard Coronamon mumbling about 'Actions speak stronger than words'.

"Now, what was it that you want to ask, K-katami?" Lunamon returned to her usual self once again as she finally stuttered in her sentence. _'It amazes me that Lunamon can be scary when she wants to, especially at Coronamon.' _I thought as I chuckled awkwardly again at myself.

"W-well, I was wondering for quite some time now..." I caught my Digimons' attenntion. "Why do the Harmonious Ones want to see me? Couldn't they just see only you guys? I mean, why drag me, a normal human to the dangerous Digital World?" Upon hearing that statement, Lunamon and Coronamon froze at their spot and were hesitant in answering my sudden question. I immediately noticed the paused and asked what was wrong.

"So... Care to answer me? Lunamon? Coronamon?" I began to interrogate my Digimon partners and I could tell that they are reluctantly trying to find an answer. "Don't tell me that you guys don't know about it..."

Coronamon chuckled at my assumptions and proved to me that it was true. "Heh... Y...eah... About that... Um..." When I heard Coronamon stuttering for the first time, I deeply sighed. Lunamon, who was looking quite stunned at my question, just turned her glance away from me. Silence then filled the air.

...

...

...

"U-um..." Surprisingly, Lunamon broke the silence before it gets any more awkward. "N-now that I think of it. I think I know the reason. T-the Harmonious Ones once mention to us Digimons about the safety of the Digital World when we were still in our In-Training forms." With that, I focused my attention at Lunamon and signaling her to continue her story.

"Before we were sent to our journey to search for our destined tamers, the Harmonious Ones told us that the Digital World will come to its end if no one is there to save it. Then, they told us about our mission, that is to bring our destined tamers to meet them as soon as possible. I think... This has something to do with the safety of the Digital World..." With that, silence filled the air once again.

I was deep in thought after Lunamon finished talking. Why wouldn't I? After all, the life of millions of Digimons are in the hands of humans like me. I don't even know whether there are even any other tamers in this world._ 'What am I suppose to do?'_ That was the only thing that was running in my mind. Then, my train of thoughts was interrupted by Coronamon, who was quiet for almost the whole explanation about the Digimons-Tamer mission.

"You know... Now that you know why you're here..." I turned to stare at Coronamon and motioned him to continue. "Are you still going to meet them?" I stayed quiet after he finished speaking. I avoided his stare at me and looked at Lunamon instead. She was putting up a worried face like Coronamon as well. I took a deep breath. I knew that I couldn't avoid it already.

"Who says I'm not?" That one statement brighten up my two Digimons expression and they cheered happily together. I smiled softly at their silly antics. At least, even if I know who I'm supposed to meet and why, I can tell that everything will be alright with my Digimons around. I gotta stand strong. That's my mission: To save the Digital World!

"Alright, Lunamon, Coronamon." I got my Digimons' attention as I stood up with another new burning determination. "Let's go." I said and brought many questioning looks from my Digimons. However, they soon got the message and nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah! Let''s go save the Digital World!" With this, my journey will now begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback over~~<strong>

Normal POV

"Katami... Katami..." Lunamon was clutching onto Yuyake pants as she called out to her to grab her attention. Unfortunately, Yuyake was still thinking back on her memory. Suddenly, Coronamon yelled loudly at Yuyake's eardrums.

"KATAMI!" Instantly, Yuyake woke up from her memory lane and quickly shut her ears tightly. When the shouting stopped, she let go of her ears and glared at her hyperactive Digimon. "W-why d-did you do that for, Coronamon? It hurts my ears very much...!" Coronamon just snickered at his tamer followed by Lunamon, Salamon and Kanami's giggles. "W-why are you all laughing? I-it's creeps me out..." Yuyake said with embarrassment as she was the only one not laughing like her friends.

"Hehe... Yuyake... Y-you were... Pft... You were dazing off and... Pft... Hahaha!" Since Kanami was unable to tell Yuyake the reason due to her laughing, Salamon decided to take her place. "Hehe... We couldn't help but ask Coronamon to wake you up... Hehe..." However, like Digimon, like Tamer, Salamon also giggled as she struggled to choose her words to explain Kanami's words to Yuyake. Yuyake, realizing that she had been staring into space for quite a long time, blushed in embarrassment. "I... I..." Yuyake stuttered as she tried to find a reason to cover up her actions. Lunamon, seeing that her tamer was in trouble, attempted to calm her and the others down.

"D-don't worry, K-katami... Everyone stares into space once in a while... Especially Coronamon." she stated while a 'Hey!' was heard from the said Digimon. When Yuyake heard Lunamon calming her down, she just sighed heavily. Kanami took the chance to tease Yuyake again.

"Hey, Yuyake... Who were you thinking about? Your boyfriend or something...?" Kanami put up a sly smile while Yuyake just lightly scolded her. "H-Hotami! I do not think those kind of stuffs! Plus, I don't even have a boyfriend!" Yuyake stood up her ground while Kanami just raised her hands in defeat. "Okay. Okay. I surrender! Hehe..." However, Kanami still giggle at Yuyake while she just glared at her again.

"So... what were you thinking of, Katami?" Lunamon spoke up to ask what Yuyake was thinking about a few while ago. "Eh? Oh... Yeah... About that..." Yuyake then turned to smile softly at Lunamon. "I just remembered something very important on why I came this far..." Yuyake then looked at the other two Digimons this time. They look like they are arguing about something while Kanami attempt to be their mediator. Lunamon followed Yuyake's gaze at them and questioned her meaning. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh... Hehe..." As Yuyake tried to answer Lunamon, she giggled before continuing her talk. "Well, let's just say, it had something to do with me and Coronamon and you, Lunamon." Lunamon looked back at the human girl and had one thought in mind. _'My guess was right. She's very different from any other human, even Hotami...'_

"Alright then. Let's go. We don't want to be left behind now." Lunamon turned her glance and saw that Kanami was walking ahead the both of them with the two cheerful Digimons in front of her. Yuyake picked up her heels with Lunamon trailing behind her. "Hey! Wait for us!" exclaimed Yuyake as she ran towards the group with Lunamon by her side. Coronamon, who heard his tamer shouted at them just answered back at her. "Haha... Hurry up, slowpoke! We're gonna leave ya behind soon!"

"H-hey! No name calling, Coronamon!" This time, it was Lunamon who protested and she quickly pick up her pace. Soon, another day passed with a laughter and happiness from the group.

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**Okay. That is all for this time's side story. I hope that it is not too boring for a side story. Anyways, if you (the readers) have any suggestions for other side stories, please PM me! **

**Thank you again. I hope that you will review the story in case of any grammar mistakes or other criticisms. Until next time. Ciao~~ **


	7. 5: Just A Normal Day, NOT!

**Konnichiwa, minna! A new update is here! Hope that you will enjoy this as well. But before I would continue with the story. I would like to make an announcement. Starting next year, the update for this story will be very, very slow. How slow? As slow as a turtle could travel from a country to another on foot. I'm not kidding. Okay, maybe I am but really, I could barely update this twice a month and I'm not sure how to handle it if I would make the next update for a long time.**

** Anyways, the main reason why I will be away is that I have to prepare myself for a very important exam and the preparation is gonna take a very long time. I have to focus very hard on this exam so I hope that you would forgive me. Sorry. However, I will still be active in PMs, just not the updates of this story. Therefore, I will do a double update on this story so I hope that you will bear with me. If I'm lucky, I would slip an update once in a while. So, I'll apologize again. **

**Oh and I forgot about something in the previous update. Thank you to BlueRenegade125 and BEST OC MAKER for their reviews! I appreciate it very much!**

**I would also like to thank Mystery Reviewer for his/her comment. I'm glad that you enjoy it and I hope that you would look forward to the future chapters. Thank you very much!**

**Anyways, that's the only announcement that I want to make. For now, please enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously…<strong>_

_Katami realized I stopped and turned to my direction. "Lunamon! What are you doing standing there for! We're going to leave you at this rate!" Katami exclaimed with a joyful expression. Even the others noticed my actions and waited for me. Without hesitation, I smiled at my tamer and ran towards the group's direction. I knew that Katami would be a great partner for me and Coronamon._

"_O-okay! W-wait for me!" Now, this is just the beginning and I can't wait for the adventure that awaits us._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: JUST A NORMAL DAY, NOT!<strong>

**Digital World****, Morning - ****Muddy Route**

Kanami's POV

A few days passed after I met Yuyake and her partners. We've been growing closer each day and Yuyake and I already understood our mission as Digimon Tamers. Along the way to meeting the 'Harmonious Ones', I found out that Yuyake was from Shinagawa, Tokyo. This leads me to disappointment because I was living in Shinjuku instead. Nevertheless, I'm still glad that I got to meet Yuyake in the Digital World. After all, it makes traveling funner than before.

"Hey…" voiced Yuyake as she called out for my attention. Reflectively, I turned to Yuyake's direction and faced her, still walking behind our Digimons. "Hm? What is it, Yuyake?" I asked my new friend as she stared at me for a while before replying.

"Well… You're walking unusually slowly today, Hotami…" Yuyake paused for a while. I thought she was waiting for my response but then she suddenly added a few words to emphasize her point. "Like a tortoise." I just sweat-dropped at Yuyake's reaction as she put up a deadpanned emotion. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Y-you don't have to say that!" I sighed, sometimes, Yuyake can be so odd and expressionless to me. But at least, that's what's different about her.

"I guess I'm just tired, that's all. After all…" I changed my glance to the front, finding our Digimons chatting happily with each other, more on Coronamon and Salamon's side though. Lunamon just smile and nod a few times when they're talking. "We've been walking for quite a long time now…" I mumbled and suddenly my energy got drained which resulted me to drop my knees to the floor. "Ugh… I'm exhausted…"

"H-hotami! Are you alright?!" Yuyake's shout attracted our Digimons' attention as they quickly move towards us to check on my condition. Salamon was the first one to voice out her worry.

"Hotami, can you still stand up? We'll be reaching our next stop soon. Please hang on just a little longer." Salamon pushed me with her tiny head to encourage me to stand up while Yuyake grabbed me by the arm. I attempted to steady myself as I held onto their support. Suddenly, Coronamon snatched one of my hands away from Yuyake and pulled me hard while running to our destination. "Come on! Pick up your heel cause here we goooooo!" He shouted as he dragged me enthusiastically while heading towards our next stop. I then half-heartedly yelled from the bottom of my lungs. "S-stop, Corona-WAIT!" Little do I know that Salamon was snickering at me while Yuyake and Lunamon just sighed and shook their head at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Noon - ****Mush Swamp**

Normal POV

The Tamer pair and their Digimons reached a wet, dirty swamp. Yuyake laid down Kanami and had her back leaning against a large tree trunk.

"Here we are! Mush Swamp! The wettest, dirtiest and most disgusting swamp in the whole Digital World!" stated Coronamon with a strangely joyful tone. "Boo… Out of all places, we just had to end up here…" pouted Salamon as she complained about the condition around her. However, Lunamon patted Salamon as she said, "D-don't worry, Salamon. This place is nearby the Holy Lake. It holds a source of fresh water." stated Lunamon while stuttering a bit as usual. "Plus, the damp grounds of the swamp also have wild mushrooms that are safe for us to eat."

When Lunamon talked about food, realization hit Kanami. "Oh! Now that I think of it… We haven't really eaten anything since we arrived these past few days, right, Yuyake?" Yuyake looked down towards Kanami and thought deeply for a minute. "Hm… You're right… I guess we haven't actually eaten anything but… I don't feel that hungry…" With that, Salamon interrupted the Tamers' conversation. "Well, staying in the Digital World have its own perks for humans, you know. You don't really get hungry even after 2 weeks!"

Once hearing the shocking statement, Yuyake and Kanami yelled in surprise. "E-eh?!" This lead the three Digimons chuckling at their Tamers' reaction. "Wow… I didn't know that…" Yuyake mumbled quietly while Coronamon began to stop the 'boring' topic.

"Alright! That's enough with facts and bla bla… We gotta get some food and water already! Even if you're not hungry, we Digimons are!" Coronamon put his fists on his waist as he tried to act tough despite not having any food or water at the moment as well as not being able to know facts that the other two Digimons were talking about.

"Hehe…" Yuyake giggled at her over-excited Digimon and ensured him. "Don't worry, Coronamon. Lunamon and I will get fresh water at the Holy Lake. So, why don't you help Hotami and Salamon with their mushroom picking? They seem much more interested in collecting food than water." Yuyake and Coronamon turned their heads to look at the two optimistic Digimon-Tamer pair while they were filled with energy when searching for the mushrooms Lunamon had just said. Coronamon paused for a second before replying back his tamer's statement.

"Hm… Okay, I guess. I'll go help those two. They need to make a fire to cook those things." With that, Coronamon left Yuyake as he quickly ran towards Kanami and Salamon and rushed them to quickly collect the mushrooms. Yuyake just smiled softly at the scene until Lunamon interrupted her. "K-katami… L-let's go now… T-the lake is this way…" Lunamon softly said as she pointed towards the direction of the said lake while Yuyake just complied and followed her quiet Digimon's tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Afternoon - ****Holy Lake**

Yuyake's POV

I followed Lunamon to the Holy Lake and I was welcomed by a magnificent view. "W-wow…" I said in awe. The water was clear as crystal and it did not look like it had been inhabitant by anyone, or in the Digital World's case, any Digimon. The pure water was also shining brightly under the hot sun and glimmered towards me and Lunamon. I was stunned by the scene but thankfully, Lunamon knocked me out of my senses.

"K-katami… A-are you alright? Y-you seem to be in a daze…" Lunamon stuttered again and I saw her looking quite worried. "O-oh..? I'm sorry, Lunamon. I was just admiring the lake. It's so… breathtaking." I change my glance from Lunamon and stared at the lake. "I've never seen a lake this clean and pure before." It was true. When I was young, I used to go a lake for a picnic with my family nearby my house area and even though we had fun day, the sight of the dirty lake never forget to leave a feeling of an eyesore to us. We stopped going there though, after my brother left.

Lunamon paused with me to enjoy the sight and looked back at me again. "Well, that's true. This place is very special. Many Aquatic Digimons gather here to swim in the wonderful waters of this lake. Legends said that it helps them in energy recovery and can grant you extra power. However, up till now, I've never felt anything happened when I last dived into the lake."

"You and Coronamon been here before?" questioned Yuyake as she looked at her quiet Digimon when she heard Lunamon diving into the lake before. "Well, yes. Coronamon and I traveled a lot before the 'Harmonious Ones' placed us under you. We love seeing the Digital World and its mysteries but we really haven't gotten to see all of it." Answered Lunamon with a cheerful look on er face. Yuyake just smile softly at her quiet Digimon until she continued. "Oh! One more thing about this lake, Katami." This got Yuyake's attention and she nodded her head to allow Lunamon to continue. "This lake… It's special. Anyone or any Digimon that swims in it doesn't really have to be an Aquatic type."

Lunamon's statement aroused Yuyake's curiosity as she asked what she had meant by her claim. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Katami. I'm part of the Dark species Digimon as well as the Nightmare Soldiers family but I could also be considered as the Deep Savers which mainly consists of Aquatic Digimon. However, non-Aquatic Digimon like me can swim in the Holy Lake with having to hold our breath. The same goes for you and Kanami." With that, Yuyake just nod in understanding after Lunamon finished her long explanation with sparkles in her eyes.

"That's… kind of amazing, Lunamon. You're quite knowledgeable in these kind of things. I do wonder how you and Coronamon get along…" Yuyake shivered a bit at the thought, feeling as though she shouldn't have asked that question. However, Lunamon just answered in her usual quiet tone. "W-well… Um… You'll just have to… ask Coronamon about that…" But that just gave more doubt to Yuyake because she knew that it would be hard to get anything out from Coronamon. Reluctantly, she just shrugged the thought out of her head.

"W-well, Katami. Please excuse me. I would like to have a swim in the lake for a while to cool myself down. It has been quite hot since we came here. Though it's strange… because the leaders of this lake who are called Whamon should have made it rain here since they won't be around at this time. I do wonder why…" Yuyake interrupted Lunamon before she could think deeply about it. "Maybe something happened?" Lunamon looked at her tamer in shock but it soon vanished as she shook her head. "T-that cannot be… The Whamons are supposed to be capable of protecting themselves since they are quite strong…"

Lunamon looked towards the lake as Yuyake stared at her worriedly. "Maybe I am thinking too much. I should really go now, Katami. Please leave without me when you're done collecting the water. I will catch up with you and the others later." With that, Lunamon dived into the Holy Lake without hesitation.

'_Lunamon…' _Yuyake had a worried expression when Lunamon swam in the lake. '_I don't think things would be easy today… I hope that nothing bad would happen…' _After Yuyake gave that thought away, she just hit herself in the head to wake herself hard. _'No… NO. I shouldn't think too much… Maybe I'll have a swim too. Lunamon did say that I can breathe in the lake without any problems.' _Soon, Yuyake just followed Lunamon's actions and went into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Afternoon - ****Centre of Mush Swamp**

Kanami's POV

When Yuyake and Lunamon went to the lake to get some water for the group, Salamon and I went picking up wild mushrooms around the area with some help from Coronamon. It was progressing quite well and the results were bountiful. Heck, Coronamon and I even had a competition to see who collected the most mushrooms which resulted Salamon to just sigh at our antics. Nevertheless, she joined in as well.

"YEAH! I got the most mushrooms!" shouted Coronamon loudly when he counted his mushrooms. He got nineteen of them as he was tied up with me but stole one from me to get twenty. "Hey, Coronamon! That's not fair! You took one away from me! We could have gotten a tie!" I just pouted at Coronamon when he took away one of my mushrooms. "It's okay, H-Hotami! I got your back!" Soon, Salamon was walking towards us while a bountiful amount of mushrooms in a basket which we had found on her back. With that, I quickly ran towards Salamon and carried the basket from her back, making sure Coronamon doesn't steal any of the mushrooms again.

"H-hey! That's not fair, Salamon, Hotami!" Coronamon protested when he saw Salamon and I working together by combining the amount of mushrooms that we have. "Aw... Come on, Coronamon. You didn't say that we can't team up." Salamon giggled at the orange Digimon while I just smile cheekily at him which resulted to him whining at us non-stop.

The cheery atmosphere was then interrupted when Yuyake came back to the swamp from the lake. "H-hey, guys! I'm back with some water!" Yuyake was walking in a fast pace with a wooden bucket that had appeared out of nowhere. Her body was unusually soaking wet but I thought that she might have gotten wet while collecting the water from the lake. "Ah! Yuyake! You're back!" I exclaimed in happiness as Yuyake stopped her tracks in front of us and set down the bucket. However, Lunamon was not with her. Feeling curious, I began to questioned Yuyake. "Where's Lunamon? And how in the world did you get that bucket? Oh and why are you soaking wet?" I pointed at the wooden bucket that Yuyake had placed moments ago as I bombarded her with many questions. Meanwhile, Salamon and Coronamon were gone, probably to go collect some firewood this time.

"Lunamon's still swimming in the lake. She's trying to cool herself down under this hot weather." Yuyake paused for a while and continued with her second answer. "Oh and about the bucket. I couldn't find anything to collect the water but then I found a huge tree bark and I just made it into a bucket. Finally, I got wet because I was swimming in the lake. Eheh..." Yuyake said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. I was amazed with what she had said.

"W-wow... That's amazing. I didn't know you can craft them here. Oh and you can swim in the lake? Cool!" I then chuckled at Yuyake. "Hehe... You're incredible, Yuyake!" Yuyake was shocked and smiled shyly. "O-oh? Uh... Thanks for the compliment, Hotami..." Soon, Salamon and Coronamon were back with us with some firewood. After we got everything together, Coronamon and Yuyake tried to get the fire ready. It ended up as a success and we soon had food and water ready to be consumed. Even so, Yuyake looked uneasy when she was eating her mushrooms and this did not go unnoticed by Coronamon.

"Hey, Katami! What's wrong? You look worried or something." Coronamon sat closer to Yuyake while Salamon and I just watched their movements. "Oh, Coronamon. No, it's nothing. It's just that..." Yuyake paused and turn her glance towards the lake. "Lunamon's been in the lake for quite some time now and it doesn't seem like she's showing any signs of returning from her swim." Yuyake was so anxious and worried for Lunamon's absence and I didn't want her to look gloomy all the time. As a result, I volunteered to searched for Lunamon at the lake since I was done with my food. This surprised Yuyake greatly.

"E-eh? Oh! No, no, no! If that's the case, I should be the one who should look for Lunamon. After all, she's my partner." However, I retorted back at Yuyake by saying a few words. "No protesting, Yuyake! I'm gonna be the one to go to the lake. Don't worry, I'll bring Salamon with me and if anything happens there, one of us can come back to report to you two. Plus, it would be good to get fresh water directly from the lake." I was confident and firm with my decision and I think I succeeded in persuading Yuyake into staying with her orange Digimon. Seeing that Yuyake just kept quiet, I made my leave with Salamon. "Don't worry. We'll be back sooner than you know it, okay?" I ensured Yuyake as she nodded slowly.

"Hey, Coronamon! Make sure to protect Yuyake from any dangers or else Lunamon and I will smack you hard when we get back!" Salamon added before we disappeared from our friends' sight. However, before we left, I heard Yuyake mumbling something while Coronamon answered back at Salamon. _'Wait... Is he shivering?' _"Be careful..." "Hey! You can count on ya old Coronamon, alright!" Even though I was the one who volunteered, I can't help but feel uneasy like Yuyake and kept on thinking like something bad about to happen. Unfortunately, my intuitions are just too bad for my own good.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Afternoon - ****Centre of Mush Swamp**

Yuyake's POV

Even though, Hotami and Salamon offered to check up on Lunamon at the Holy Lake, I still feel a sense of danger tingling in the back of my mind._'Please be careful...'_ I prayed for my quiet Digimon and my friends' safety. On the other hand, Coronamon was eating the mushrooms that were already cooked very greedily. Suddenly, he stopped his movements and I stared at him in curiosity. '_What's wrong with Coronamon...?' _I wondered then I saw his face paling up as he grabbed his throat out of all the sudden. I immediately realized that he got choked by one of the mushrooms that was swallowed.

Without hesitation, I got hold of the bucket of water and gave it to my hyperactive Digimon. As a result, he instantly gulped down the cool liquid through his throat before he destroyed his life from choking. Soon, he regained the color of his face again. I then sighed in relief. _'Thank goodness...'_

Coronamon breathe quite hard every now and then after being saved from choking. "Phew...! Thanks a lot, Katami! I could have lost my life there! Who knows what Lunamon might do without me! She might even try to research on ways to revive me. Haha…!" I sweat-dropped at Coronamon's naivety again. He always take these things too easily.

"Make sure to be extra careful when you eat, Coronamon… I don't want to lose you or anyone else…" I mumbled the last sentence. Luckily, Coronamon didn't hear my mumblings. "What? Did you say something, Katami?" I quickly hide my worry from Coronamon and just ensured him. "A-ah… N-nothing, Coronamon. Just be careful next time, alright?"

Coronamon just laughed at me sheepishly. "Hehe… Sure thing! No need to worry, Katami!" After hearing Coronamon's words, I couldn't help but grinned happily at him. However, peace ended too fast when we heard a loud explosion nearby.

**BOOM!**

Reflectively, I put on my guard and held onto my D-Power for Coronamon. His aura was also changing as his animal instinct began to kick in. A few seconds after the first explosion, many more explosions were heard and I noticed that it was coming from the Holy Lake. Wait… Holy Lake…? _'Lunamon!' _Just as I began to run towards the lake where Lunamon, Hotami and Salamon were, I heard a rustling sound nearby. Coronamon moved near me and tried to defend me from any dangers. I tighten my grip on my orange D-Power and get ready to enter the battle that might commence.

"Fungus Crusher!" Soon, a barrage of small mushrooms were thrown at us. My eyes widen of shock but luckily Coronamon retaliate by unleashing his own barrage of flames. "Corona Flame!" In a blink of an eye, the mushrooms and flames crashed into each other and the collision created an area of smoke which blinded my eyesight from seeing the progress of the battle.

"Guh…!" I grunted while blocking my eyes, preventing any smoke from entering my eyes. Once the smoke cleared, I opened my eyes, just to be even more shocked when I saw a big group of mushroom-like Digimons already surrounding me and Coronamon. "T-there's so many of them…" I slowly stated while feeling a bit frightened due to the intense aura surrounding the battlefield. I turned my head to look at Coronamon's current condition and saw that his eyes were squinted and filled with blood-thirsty emotions. After that, I looked at our enemies as they were preparing for another sets of attack. Even so, neither sides were making any sudden movements.

"Katami…" I heard Coronamon calling for me as I turned my glance at him again with a questioning look. "Get away from here and find the others…" My eyes widened once more when I heard Coronamon's selfish words again. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't do this alone! I'll be here until help comes." Knowing Coronamon, I knew that he wouldn't back down but that didn't mean I was giving up either. In the end, it seems that he reluctantly let me stay with him.

"Alright… But take cover…" As soon as he said that, Coronamon began concentrating his power on his brows. "Cause things will get wild! Corona Flame!" Soon, more barrages of flames were released from him and each of them targeted the wild Digimons. I moved out of his way so that I would not interrupt the fight and let Coronamon's guard down.

_'Oh, yeah… I forgot to check the enemy's data.' _I realized that I haven't check the information on the mushroom-like Digimon and I quickly take a look at my D-Power. Once the screen showed the data on the Digimon, I sensed danger heading towards me. Without wasting any time, I instantly make a move to dodge whatever dangerous shots released by both Coronamon and our enemies. At the same time, I read out its information out loud so that Coronamon can hear me.

"Mushroomon. Rookie level. A tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushrooms whose mushrooms are capable to cause different types of bad conditions such as paralysation. Its special move is Fungus Crusher, where Mushroomon would throw tiny mushroom bombs at its opponents." Right after I finished reading the data given to me, I heard Coronamon shouting for my name. "Katami! Look out!" I looked up from my D-Power and wondered what was wrong. However, it could be the end for me at that specific moment.

"Eh?"

**BOOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World<strong>**, Afternoon – Clear field nearby the ****Holy Lake**

**Before the explosion~~**

Normal POV

Meanwhile, Kanami and Salamon were walking towards where Lunamon was when she went out with Yuyake a few while ago. After a few minutes, they finally reached the lake but the sight that was waiting for them wasn't good for their eyes.

"W-what the…" Kanami said when she saw the horrible sight in front of her. "H-how can this be…?" Salamon followed. The scene in front of them was not the clean and pure lake which Yuyake and Lunamon saw moments ago. In fact, what they saw was a polluted lake with many injured whale-like Digimon trapped under a huge net in the lake. Other than that, they also saw a group of webbed amphibian-like Digimon ready to move towards to the Holy Lake to launch an attack on the Whamons. However, luck was not on their side as there was someone, or a certain purple Digimon, attempting to stop them before it happens.

"S-stop! I-I will not let you hurt the Whamon!" In between the lake where the whale Digimon, who is now known as Whamon reside and the amphibian Digimon, there stood Lunamon trying to defend the injured Whamon from being injured any further. However, the amphibian Digimon ignore Lunamon's pleas and attacked her instead.

"Out of the way, trash! Striking Fish!" said one of the amphibian Digimons as it held onto its harpoon as it attempted to stab Lunamon with it. Luckily, rescue came to Lunamon on time as Kanami and Salamon who was watching the whole scene manage to regain their composure on time to save Lunamon.

"Puppy…. HOWLING!" shouted Salamon while she produced a high pitched sound and successfully paralyzed the enemies. At the same time, Kanami dashed towards Lunamon and grabbed her, running away from the battlefield as soon as possible. However, Lunamon struggled from Kanami's grasp. Meanwhile, Kanami was busy looking at her D-Power to check the two new Digimons' data.

"Divermon. Ultimate level. An Aquatic Beast Man Digimon who's good at underwater activities and uses the high-speed movement motor on its back to take the advantage of the speed when attacking its opponents. Its special move is Striking Fish where Divermon stabs its opponent with its favourite harpoon, Torrent." After Kanami was done reading the data, her D-Power's screen change to show the whale Digimon. Unfortunately, she was distracted by Lunamon before she could read the information.

"H-hotami! L-let me go!" Lunamon protested as she tried to release Kanami's grip on her. "Wait till we get to somewhere safe. It's dangerous here!" retorted Kanami as she tighten her grip while looking back at Salamon who was trying to fend off the enemies as much as possible.

"Dangerous?! Y-you're the one in danger here, H-hotami! I'm a Digimon! I have to fight with the Divermon before they hurt the Whamon!" yelled Lunamon. For once, she was not stuttering like she usually does. Suddenly, Kanami stopped her tracks and was deep in thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah… You're right." Lunamon looked at her tamer's human friend in disbelief. _'Could it be… that she's just like Coronamon…?!' _Soon, she put up a slight horrified look, with the same thoughts running through her mind over and over again. Fortunately, Kanami was able to snap Lunamon out of her sea of thoughts.

"B-but! Yuyake's not here with you! You don't have the strength to fight back those kind of Digimon!" Not giving up, Lunamon argued Kanami's statement. "T-those Divermons are Ultimate level! T-there's no way Salamon can handle them alone!" In the end, Lunamon succeeded in getting out of Kanami's grip. However, Lunamon realized that Kanami's aura changed a bit when she saw her looking down at the ground.

"I-I know that Salamon and I almost lost our life when we fought with Blossomon but…" Kanami looked up from the ground and gazed at Lunamon. "But that was before! I fought many battles before I met you guys and for now, Salamon and I can handle this. You need to find Yuyake and Coronamon to get their help before it's too late!"

Lunamon stared at Kanami in shock and kept quiet for a while. _'S-She's right… I have to find Katami and Coronamon. Without Katami, I can't digivolve and save Whamon!' _After that thought, Lunamon saw that Kanami was grinning at her and nodded her head.

"A-alright… I-I'll leave this to you and Salamon. I'll bring back Katami here as fast as I can. P-please be careful!" With that, Lunamon turned her back from the Holy Lake and attempt to look for her tamer and partner. With one problem solved successfully, Kanami decided to return where Salamon was and got ready with her D-Power "Okay, then… Let it rip!" Kanami took out a card from her cardigan pockets and slide it over her D-Power.

**DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

Right after Kanami said the 'key words', Salamon's figure glowed brightly as changes were about to be made on her.

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**"Salamon digivolves to…"**

**END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**And... Done! Chapter 5 is complete! It would seem that Salamon is gonna digivolve! Yay! However, what could have happen to Yuyake? Will Lunamon be able to track down Yuyake and Coronamon before it's too late? Will they even be able to fight back against the large group of Digimons?! All will be answered in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy today's update! Till next time! Ciao~~**


	8. 6: Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Okay, everyone. This is the second chapter of this time double update. Please enjoy it!**

*****17/12/2014 - Edited because of slight grammar error. Oh and I forgot about the disclaimer as well.****

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Digimon things here as they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation and Bandai of Japan. However, I do own my OCs, Yuyake and Kanami as well as this storyline. Thank you.****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously…<em>**

_"A-alright… I-I'll leave this to you and Salamon. I'll bring back Katami here as fast as I can. P-please be careful!" With that, Lunamon turned her back from the Holy Lake and attempt to look for her tamer and partner. With one problem solved successfully, Kanami decided to return where Salamon was and got ready with her D-Power "Okay, then… Let it rip!" Kanami took out a card from her cardigan pockets and slide it over her D-Power._

**_DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!_**

_Right after Kanami said the 'key words', Salamon's figure glowed brightly as changes were about to be made on her._

**_D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N_**

**_"Salamon digivolves to…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE?<strong>

**Digital World, Afternoon – Nearby the Holy Lake**

Normal POV

**"Salamon digivolves to…"**

With that, Salamon was surrounded by data that was released by Kanami's D-Power and began transforming.

**"Gatomon!"**

Once Salamon, now known as Gatomon, was done digivolving, her appearance changed into a cat form. She has two huge yellow with orange stripes claws with a gold ring on it purple and white tail. Her ears with triangular-shaped and has three purple edges at the end of each ears. Gatomon also has two whiskers on each side of her cheeks. Her eyes were also blue and she was already standing on her two legs.

"Okay, Gatomon! Show them what you're made of!" yelled Kanami as Gatomon dashed towards one of the Divermons and hit it with her sharp claws. "Lightning Paw!" "Wha-Gah!" grunted the targeted Divermon as he got hurt from Gatomon's quick attack.

On the other hand, the other Divermons tried to hit the quick Gatomon with their own sets of attacks but failed as she was too fast and successfully dodged every attack aimed at her. "Grr… Stop moving, ya little runt!" said a Divermon.

"No way, buster!" retorted Gatomon as she launch another attack at the Divermons. "Cat Scratch!" Fortunately, she hit most of the Divermons and got their guards down. "GUH! That hurts!" Many pained voices were heard as the Divermons touched their injuries to bear the pain. Gatomon smirked at the scene. "In your face, Divermon!"

However, right after Gatomon throw her insult at the Divermons, one of them grabbed her from behind and rendered her movements impossible. The other Divermons stood in front of her and got ready with their harpoons. "Gotcha, little runt!" exclaimed the Divermon proudly. "Wha-?!" was all what Gatomon could say but before the Divermons could hurt Gatomon any further, Kanami slide an upgrade card to rescue Gatomon. "Not on my watch!"

**DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER WINGS ACTIVATE!**

Once Kanami was done sliding the upgrade card, a pair of wings appeared behind Gatomon's back and she took the advantage to escape Divermon's grips on her. To do so, she took control on the new found wings and flew away. "What the..?! How in the world?!" The Divermons were shocked at Gatomon's new ability to fly and she sent another sets of her attacks at them.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon's eyes glowed into a different colour and she shot a piercing glare at her enemies. One of the Divermons noticed the piercing glare and attempted to warn his comrades. "Close your eyes now! I repeat, close your eyes NOW!" However, his efforts were futile because some of them had already looked at the glare before they could do anything. After a few while, Gatomon landed beside Kanami and her wings disappeared. "Alright… Get ready. Things are gonna be in a havoc soon!" She waited for her attack to work and it worked wonders.

"Gah! Attack!" Soon, the Divermons who looked at the glare began attacking each other. A new riot broke out from themselves while the ones unaffected tried to break some senses into those who were hypnotised. "Stop it!" "Watch out!" and many more words were voiced out by the Divermons as they desperately make an effort to prevent the hypnotised Divermons from destroying each other.

With the riot going on, Gatomon took the chance to pull Kanami away from the battlefield and head towards the edge of the Holy Lake to rescue the injured and trapped Whamon. Unfortunately, just as Kanami tried to keep up with Gatomon's pace, she accidentally sprained her ankle.

"Ow!" Kanami groaned in pain as she fell to the ground. "Hotami, are you alright?!" Gatomon asked in worry as she instantly stop her pace. Holding onto her injured ankle tightly, Kanami just reassured her Digimon. "D-don't worry about me, Gatomon. I just sprained my ankle. You have to go on ahead and helped the Whamons!" Hesitantly, Gatomon didn't make a move until Kanami shouted back at her.

"Now, Gatomon! I'll be alright!" Reluctantly, Gatomon turned her back from her tamer and ran towards the Whamons. At the same time, Kanami wished for her partner's safety. _'Please stay on guard, Gatomon…' _Then, she looked at her own feet and cursed her own state._ 'Why in the 7 hells do I have to sprained my ankle at a time like this!?' _Carefully, Kanami stood up, trying her best to not worsen her injury and slowly moved to where Gatomon was heading.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Afternoon – Holy Lake<strong>

Gatomon's POV

After I left Hotami alone moments ago, I quickly make my haste towards the lake. I knew that I cannot handle the big group of Divermon alone, even if Lunamon comes back with Yuyake and Coronamon. However, if I rescued the Whamon, I might be able to get their help. With that one thought running through my mind, I quicken my pace so that the problem can be resolved fast.

No longer than a minute, I finally reached the Holy Lake due to my fast agility. However, what greeted me weren't just the Whamon. In fact, it was not a pretty sight at all. I saw a huge group of other wild Aquatic Digimon.

There was one which has four dark greys horns on its back surrounded with orange fur that looks quite sharp while the bottom part of the body was yellow. Its webbed feet that looks like fins were grey as well while sharp teeth were seen clearly out of its mouth and I soon identified the Digimon as Gizamon.

The next one was a purple/blue tadpole with a leaf-like end for a tail. It has four legs, though it looked more like fins, two small ones at the back while another two, slightly bigger, were in the front and has three sharp nails on each leg. Even from far, I could already tell that that was Otamamon.

Finally, I turned my glance at the lake. There was one more type of Digimon that I haven't identify. It was a sea serpent like Digimon. It has blue scales on its back with red stripes around it and its belly were silvery-white. It has a few blue pointy fins on its body and the end of its tail has a red-like leaf end. The head was yellow and has fin-like parts for ears. Soon, I recognized that Digimon as Seadramon. Quite fearsome and the only Champion type at the lake unlike the other three who were at Rookie level.

Once I was done scanning the area, I noticed the similarities between the four groups of Digimon. They looked like they were holding the Whamons captive.

_'What in the world?! Why are there so many Digimons holding them captive?!'_ I wondered with a horrified face as I find a hiding place to keep myself concealed and hide my presence. While doing that, I sharpen my hearing sense with my large ears and eavesdropped the conversation going on between all the Aquatic Digimons.

"Boss! How long are we doing this?" A Gizamon asked. I presumed that the 'boss' he was talking about was the large version of Gizamon. Usually, large Digimon are respected as the leaders of the group. I also noticed that the other group of Digimons have a large version of themselves. _'It could be their leaders but why are they gathering around here for…?' _That was all I could only wonder. Snapping out of my train of thoughts, I continued to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Keh! Hold it for a while! The Divermons and Mushroomons are on their way here! There were troubles nearby. Hold still already!" The leader of the Gizamon answered. He moved towards the Whamons and kicked one of them. "Hah! That will teach you not to mess with us! You-so-called leaders of the Holy Lake! We're in control here now!" The Gizamon smirked as he saw the Whamons groaned in pain while the Seadramon in the lake are trying to make sure that they do not struggle from the net.

After a few while, two Divermon came into the scene, one was bigger than the other. _'They're here? So they have a leader too…' _I wondered and listened to what the new company had to say to the other Aquatic Digimon.

"Sorry. We came late. The other Divermon will be coming late. They are distracted with some trouble. A Digimon was in our way and she had a tamer with her." reported the big Divermon. _'He must be talking about me and Hotami…' _I thought.

"Oh, yeah. There was also a tiny Digi-brat who ran away after trying to pick a fight with my group. One of my subordinates is trying to bring her out. She seemed to be one of the Tamer's accomplice." added the leader of the Divermons

"Oh? You too? Keh! Why are they so many nuisances?!" The Gizamon's leader surprised me. _'So many…?'_ However, my thoughts were interrupted again by the chat of the other leader, Otamamon. "One of the Mushroomons came and said that they have troubles themselves before going back."

A big-sized Betamon also agreed with them, saying something about a tough Digimon with another female Tamer with him. _'Isn't that… Coronamon and Yuyake..?' _My worries increased tenfold as the enemies talked about Yuyake and her partners.

"Tch… Troublesome nuisance. Just when we thought we can get some bountiful rewards by getting rid of the Whamons. Who would have thought that there are Tamers here in the Digital World." complained the one of the little Gizamon.

"Pu! If I were to know that the humans are involved in this, I shouldn't have accepted that stupid request!" grumbled one of the small Otamamon. Hearing this, the leader of the Otamamon shrieked at his subordinates.

"Shut it! Lord Reaper told us to do this under his command! You are in no place to defy his orders!" With that, I became even more surprised. _'Lord Reaper? Who's that?' _Out of all my life as a Digimon, I have never heard of that name before. My interest piqued its peak as I turned to spy on my enemies. To do so, I shifted from my place and approached the lake a little bit closer. Luckily, I've learned about stealth and trained on it when I was trying to survive the wild on my way to find Hotami before our first meeting.

_'I'll just have to be very careful…' _I thought to myself again. Just as I almost, ALMOST finally reached to a perfect hiding spot, I accidentally stepped on an old, withered branch, making a crunching noise. I closed my eyes in horror, afraid of the outcome as I might have attracted the enemies' attention. I slowly opened my eyes and moved my head to look at them again, just to see that they didn't get affected by the noise. I sighed in relief to myself. _'Thank goodness…'_

Before I looked back to myself, I notice that the two Divermon were already gone from the lake. _Probably going back to check on their comrades_. After that, I glanced away from the lake, getting prepared to move again. Without hesitation, I continued to approach the lake but unfortunately, I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings. I was forcefully grabbed by someone and they covered my mouth and eyes to prevent me from shouting and shield my sense of sight.

_'Shoot!'_ That was my final thought before being pulled away from my kidnapper.

* * *

><p><strong>Digital World, Evening – Holy Lake<strong>

Normal POV

The noisy atmosphere caused by the infiltrators of the Holy Lake surrounded the area. One would say that half of their guards are dropped. That is… half true. The four leaders of the four Aqautic Digimon were busy chatting among themselves while waiting for their other comrades when suddenly, a silhouette came out of nowhere.

Slowly, as the silhouette got closer towards the wild Digimon, a clear view of it, or them, were noticeably seen by all of them. There they were, a captured Lunamon and Gatomon as well as two small Mushroomons holding them captive. All of the Aquatic Digimon smirked evilly at the sight.

"So, ya finally caught them, eh?" said one of the Seadramon as he was followed by an Otamamon. "We've been waiting for hours!"

However, despite the capture of Lunamon and Gatomon, the leaders of the Aquatic Digimon were not satisfied with the outcome. "Where's the Tamers? Not only that, there should be one more Digimon, ain't that right?" interrogated the leader of Gizamon. The two Mushroomon somehow were shaking a bit, most probably due to the fear that they might get into trouble from the said Aquatic Digimon.

"T-they're still r-retaliating! O-our leader and the other Mushroomon are dealing with t-them." answered one of the Mushroomon. The Mushroomon who answered were sweating beads while Lunamon and Gatomon just look down to their feet as if there was gold in them.

"Keh! Useless! Even the Divermon aren't back yet!" This time, it was the leader of Betamon who complained. "What do you think Lord Reaper would do if he finds out about this!?" He threatened the two Mushroomon while the second one of them told them another statement. His words were much more firm than his companion just now.

"The Divermon are with the other Mushroomon in the meantime. The Digimon that we were handling till now was strong. It would take some time before they can get him off guard!" The second Mushroomon stood strong with his words as he tried to put up a tough look in front of the Aquatic Digimon. He knew that if he made these Digimon mad, he wouldn't last long till his leader make it here on time.

When all of the leaders of the Aquatic Digimon heard the statement from the second Mushroomon, they just released a 'tch…' from their mouths. "Troublesome bunch ya all are, eh?" muttered the Gizamon leader. Only the leaders are talking while their subordinates kept quiet so that they wouldn't pour any oil to their leaders' anger.

Soon, the Gizamon, Betamon and Otamamon leader went closer to Lunamon and Gatomon. The leader of Seadramon just stayed still in the lake due to their characteristics of not being able to move on land. No longer than a minute, the three leaders were standing in front of two of our Digi-heroes, pushing away the Mushroomon who were holding them captive. Gatomon was the first to make a move. She looked up to her enemies and glared at them with her sharp eyes. However, behind those glares, she had no motive to hypnotise them.

"Hah! So this one is the one Divermon had trouble with? Ridiculous!" scoffed the Gizamon leader. The other two were just snickering behind his back as they listened to the talk. However, Gatomon was angry with the statement.

"Shut your mouth, Gizamon! You and the other Aquatic Digimon won't get away with this! You won't stand a chance against us!" Gatomon shouted angrily at Gizamon. She was furious with the state she was in together with Lunamon. The Gizamon just snorted at my outburst and smirked victoriously.

"Really? Well, will you look at yourself before you talk like you're mighty and all, ya little runt!" Gizamon proceeded to kick Gatomon but before she could get hurt, Lunamon dragged herself to protect Gatomon and took the blow.

"No!" yelled Lunamon before she hurt herself and groaned in pain. Gatomon moved towards the usually quiet Digimon and put up her worried face, not forgetting to glare at the cause of Lunamon recent injury. However, Gizamon just acted as if nothing had happened and turned away from them. He gave a signal to the leaders of Otamamon and Betamon and they nodded in understanding.

Betamon and Otamamon each grabbed Lunamon and Gatomon respectively and pulled them towards the lake. "Come on, missy! It's show time!" exclaimed Betamon as he pulled Lunamon beside Otamamon while they struggled from their grips. "W-what are you doing! L-let g-go of u-us!" stammered Lunamon nervously while she tried to pry off Betamon's grip on her but it was no use. The other Betamon assisted their leader to tighten his hold on her. This went the same for Gatomon and Otamamon.

In a few moments, all of them were at the edge of the lake. The Seadramon were pumped up to get some tough data from the newly found intruders. Gatomon's eyes widen in fear as she saw herself coming close to the lake. "N-NO! D-don't- No water!" she yelled in fear. After all, being a cat-like Digimon, she was scared of water.

Unfortunately, all of the Aquatic Digimn just ignored Gatomon's pleas and laughed at her, not forgetting to throw insults at her. "Hah! And to think you just acted tough and mighty and all! What a dump!" scoffed the leader of Gizamon and continued his sentence. "Throw her in first. I want to see her suffer before we throw the other one." Gizamon ordered the Otamamon while they just listened to his instructions before throwing Gatomon into the lake. With this, Gatomon panicked in fear and frustration.

"N-NO! Aaah!" shrieked Gatomon as the Otamamon who were holding her captive a while ago threw her into the enormous pool of water which she fears of. On the other hand, Lunamon desperately struggled from Betamon's grasp and called out for Gatomon's name. "Gatomon!"

In a blink of an eye, Gatomon was gone, in the process of being devoured by the Seadramon in the Holy Lake as they attempted to destroy her life and absorb her data. Gatomon tried to retaliate in the water with her remaining strength until something, or some people came to her and Lunamon's rescue.

"Alright, everyone! Charge forward!" shouted a familiar voice as many barrage of attacks charged into the battlefield in the Holy Lake.

* * *

><p><span>Yuyake's POV<span>

"Alright, everyone! Charge forward!" I shouted out loudly as I sat on Firamon's back while many barrage of attacks were launched from behind me.

"Fungus Crusher!" shouted the suddenly changed Mushroomon, who were my enemies, as they threw poison mushrooms at the Aquatic Digimon while Lunamon and the two Mushroomon who were with her took cover. I noticed that they took the advantage of the ambush to pull Lunamon away to safety. However, Gizamon, realizing the true intentions of the ambush, took notice of Lunamon's escape and became utterly angry.

"What do you think you're doing, Betamon! The little runt is getting away!" The Betamon who were in charge of holding Lunamon captive heard the statement and were surprised that the Mushroomon backstabbed them and were helping Lunamon. They quickly ran towards them, only to be stopped by a group of a familiar accomplice.

"Going somewhere, Betamon?" said one of the Divermon who were the Tamers' enemies a few while ago. "What are you-?!" Before the leader of the Betamon could end his sentence, the Divermon attacked Betamon to restrain them. "Striking Fish!" As a result, the subordinates or the leader of Betamon quickly ran away from the attack for their safety, leaving their leader behind.

"Gr…! Don't run! Fight back!" ordered the Betamon leader but his orders were ignored with the havoc going on at the lake.

Meanwhile, on my side, Firamon flew from the ground to save Gatomon from the lake. Before he does so, I got off from him to go to Lunamon's aid while telling Hotami about Gatomon. "Hotami, go ride on Firamon's back and save Gatomon. You and Gatomon have to save the Whamon. I'll go help Lunamon with her own share of battle."

"Alright, I get it! Thanks, Yuyake." With that, I heard Hotami understanding and nodded at my order and climbed on to Firamon's back. Before they left, I spoke a few words to Firamon. "Firamon, take care of Hotami."

"Leave it to me, Katami!" ensured Firamon as he flew towards the lake. After that, I quickly approached Lunamon before she gets hurt.

"Lunamon!" I yelled to get her attention. She was still with the two Mushroomon. They stopped their tracks so that I can get close to them. "Thank you very much, Mushroomon. Now, can you please go help the Divermon? They need to restrain the other Aquatic Digimon and I don't want any of them severely hurt. Enemies or not, they're not in their sane self." I thanked the two mushroom Digimon for their help and request for their assistance. Luckily, they understood the situation and moved to their positions. I then turned to look at Lunamon and released the binds that were holding her captive.

"T-thank you, K-katami… B-but… G-gatomon, s-she…" Lunamon stuttered as she was free from her binds. I ensured her worries and calm her down. "Don't worry, Lunamon. I know. It may not be part of the plan but she'll be alright. But we need your help as well. Think you can handle a little force?" Lunamon paused for a moment but nevertheless, she nodded her head in bravery as I got into my position. However, our moments were interrupted by another flock of Otamamon coming in our way.

"You're not going anywhere! Wrapping Bubble!" shouted the leader of Otamamon as he and the other Otamamon magically caused a huge ball of water to drop from above us. Without wasting any time, Lunamon protected the both of us with her Tear Shot. "Tear Shot!" The two attacks clashed and the water splashed around us. I took the advantage to give Lunamon a boost so that she can have the energy to restrain the Otamamon. The Otamamon leader saw my stance in the raining water and tried to prevent me from doing anything but Lunamon fought back to give me some time.

"Kid Claw!"

"Lunar Claw!"

I almost bit my tongue as the two blow clashed once again and gave quite an impact. Soon, I regained my composure and slide the card over Lunamon's D-Power.

**DIGI-MODIFY! STRENGTH ACTIVATE!**

For a moment, Lunamon was engulfed by a ray of light as she was filled with energy that I had sent through the Digivice. With that, she easily handled the Otamamon without breaking a sweat. Dodging here and there while throwing her own attacks. Me? Well, I just did what I could and dodged the attacks myself like what happened with me and Coronamon at the swamp.

"Slamming Attack!" exclaimed one of the Otamamon as he attempted to slam on Lunamon but of course, being a swift dodger as she is, Lunamon got away from the attack and knocked the Otamamon out. "Nice going, Lunamon!" I supported Lunamon as she smiled softly at me until she was interrupted again by the other Otamamon who came to the knocked out Otamamon's rescue.

"Water Jet!"

"Lunamon, watch out!" I warned Lunamon but it would seem that she was already anticipating the attack.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon fired a huge ball of water at the Otamamon's attack before switching to a defensive attack. I could have sworn that Lunamon made her rare smirks as she yelled her next move.

"Lop-ear Ripple!" Soon, as Lunamon spin her ears, she created a familiar vortex of bubbles and trapped all of the Otamamon around us. Her opponents then made an endeavour to get out from the trap but ultimately, they failed miserably.

However, unnoticed by the both of us, the leader of the Otamamon escaped from the vortex and closed in behind me. Lunamon, after witnessing her success in capturing the Otamamon and prevent them from doing any more damage, turned to look and me. However, I was greeted by a look of horror from Lunamon but all she did was shout at me as warning.

"Katami! Behind you!" Just as I was looking what was behind me, Otamamon leader attacked me with its claw.

"Kid Claw!"

I wasn't sure whether it was fortunate or unfortunate for me but all I can say that a familiar voice was heard inside my head and my body suddenly moved on its own.

**"To your right!"**

With that, my body moved to my right and perfectly avoided Otamamon's attack. After that, Lunamon ran to Otamamon and strike him with another set of Tear Shot.

"Tear Shot!" Good for her, Lunamon's attack landed on Otamamon and knocked him out cold. For me, I just stood there, stunned and blurred with what had happened.

_'What… just happened…?'_

* * *

><p><span>Firamon's POV<span>

After I left Katami with Lunamon, I brought Hotami towards the deep water of the Holy Lake. Knowing her, she must be pretty worried about Gatomon who's in there, most probably surrounded by the big group of Seadramon.

"I drop you here and bring Gatomon out of the lake. Then, you two go help Whamon while I handle the Seadramon. Alright?" I asked Hotami before deciding to have her off my back on land.

"Sure, no problem! You can leave it to me and Gatomon!" Hotami gave me a thumbs-up and she got off me as I quick dived into the Holy Lake to rescue Gatomon. There, I saw her trying to survive the barrage of attacks being launched by the Seadramon. Luckily for her, I was in 'the' Holy Lake and since it was no ordinary lake, I was able to move as freely as any other Digimon in the water.

In a blink of an eye, I successfully saved Gatomon from being endangered even further.

"Gah! How long did it take for you to come here, Firamon?! I was totally struggling in the water, you know! Don't forget, Digimon or not, I'm still a cat!" I was shocked with the 'thanks' that I was greeted with by Gatomon and just chuckled lightly.

"What? Cat got your tongue until you can only laugh like an idiot?" pouted Gatomon who was irritated by my laugh while I just ignored her statement. However, I had a mischievous plan and I randomly dropped Gatomon off me, making her fall in the middle of our flight.

"H-hey! Firamon, you nincompoop!" I heard Gatomon shouting at me with anger but I, again, ignored because I knew that she would be fine later on. As if on cue, Hotami ran to where Gatomon was falling and caught her swiftly.

"Hehe… Had a nice swim, Gatomon?" I heard Hotami asked Gatomon as she giggled at her partner's situation. I landed near them and snickered cheekily at Gatomon.

"Nice? NICE?! You kidding me?! I could barely swim and this nincompoop just had to drop me right after I was out of death's grip!" complained Gatomon while pointing her sharp claws at me, emphasizing who the 'nincompoop' was. Hotami giggled even more and dragged Gatomon away from me to save Whamon.

"Come on! No more complaining. You can deal with Firamon once the battle's done." And off they go but of course, Gatomon didn't forget about me.

"You better watch out, Firamon! Once I get my hands on you, you're dead meat! Dead MEAT!" I cringed a little because she shouted loudly at the last two words but I think Hotami would have gotten it tougher. However, I have better things to deal with than worrying about being 'slaughtered' by Gatomon. The Seadramon who were surrounding Gatomon swam as close to me as they can to attack me with accurate aim from the lake. I felt them glaring at me and I could already understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Corner<strong>

**Alright! That's all for now, everyone. This is the end for now. I'm sorry to cut it this way and place a horrible cliffhanger here. But if I'm very lucky enough, I might end the cliffhanger by New Year's, hopefully. I wouldn't like it to leave it hanging like this, after all. However, thank you for reading this time's update. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review if you can and maybe... I'll make the next one a double update too? Anyways, till next time. Ciao~~**

**PS I will remove the OCs bio-data on descriptions from my profile soon. I'll just leave the appearance, birthday and so on. When the time comes, I'll put the updated descriptions back. Thank you.**


End file.
